Welcome to the Past Molly!
by Star Racer Eva
Summary: Aikka and Eva are finally together and they have a daughter Molly, But when a certain dark firend from the past and takes Mollys parents away making her doing his bidding. Can her past parent help her or is the future doomed?
1. Chapter 1

**I found a song that i thought that would be a good lulaby for Molly at first thought I wasn't going to do a song but I liked it on my game so I hope you like it and yes i replaced this chaper but All I did was add the song.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

On the planet of Nourasia, there lived a king with a wonderful life. The king was Aikka he finally took the throne when he was 20 which was 8 years ago. He was sitting on the veranda outside of his room, staring at the stars. He soon heard footsteps coming near him.

"So this is where you've been hiding." said a calm gentle voice. He turned around and he was soon face to face with his queen and said,

"I was just gazing at the stars, they always remind me of your smile my dear Eva." She let out a small giggle. Aikka and Eva have been married for 8 years (They both took the throne a few months after they got married.) Aikka was still surprised at how much more beautiful Eva has gotten: Her black hair(no longer dyed red.) was down to her hips, she gained more curves in the right places, and her crimson red eyes had more of a gentle glow to them. They soon started to talk about their adventures together on Oban and how much they missed Oban and curious on how Jordan the new Avatar was doing.

While they were talking they heard a low groan behind them, they turned around to see who it was and standing in the doorway of the veranda was a little half Nourasian and half human 4 year old girl. The little girl has black hair, crimson red eyes and she had the Nourasian skin color and ears, she also had markings on her face: on her right cheek there was the symbol of the moon and on her left cheek there was a stripe. She was standing there holding a stuff animal that looked like a rabbit and she was rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy. Daddy. I had a nightmare." The little girl said. Eva walked over to her.

"Oh Molly. Its alright were here don't worry it was only a nightmare." Eva said while picking up her 4 year old daughter.

"But mommy it was really scary. I keep on seeing these red eyes staring at me and I also hear this scary laugh." Molly started to have tears come down her face. Aikka then walks up to his wife and daughter and take Molly in his arms and said,

"Molly your mother is right it was only a nightmare. Whatever you saw doesn't really exist okay and even if was real were right here to protect you no matter what." Molly looked at her father and nodded her head then whipped her tears away and gave them a big smile letting them know that she felt better. Eva let out a small chuckle,

"Well I think its time for a certain someone to go back to bed because its way past their bed time." Molly puffed her cheek in annoyed kind of way. Aikka couldn't help but laugh at was his daughter just did.

"Now Molly your mother is right you need to get some sleep and if you don't how are you going to have energy to play with me and you mother in the garden."

"Huh! You mean it we can play in the garden tomorrow just the 3 of us. No duties. No work." Molly said with excitement in her voice. Aikka nodded his head,

"Yes Molly. I took care of all my duties today and I was told that tomorrow was going to be a quiet day. So it would be just the 3 of us." Aikka said as held his hand up and Molly put her hand in his and he gripped his daughters little hand and she smiled really big at him. Eva couldn't help but to smile and remember that her dear husband did the same thing to their daughter as her mother did to her when she was around Molly's age. Eva quickly snapped back into reality and took Molly in her arms.

"Okay sweetie time for you to back to sleep so we can play in the garden tomorrow. Now say goodnight to your father and I'll take you back to your room." Molly nodded her head and said goodnight to her dad. But before Eva could take Molly to her room, Aikka walks up to Eva and gives her a kiss and said, "Don't take to long my queen." Eva just giggle, "I won't take long." and walks off to put Molly to bed. As soon as she got to Molly's room and tucked her into bed, Molly asked her mother a favor.

"Mommy. Can you sing me a lullaby?" Eva smiled

"Of course I can sing you a lullaby." Molly face lit up with a smile and Eva began to sing a low soft gentle lullaby,

_You are my angel  
You are my everything  
You mean more than anything  
When I see your smile so lovely and bright  
Makes the world seem right_

_At times you can act like such a little girl  
But in my eyes, you are the world  
I wish you health and happiness for all time  
And may the world be kind_

_Whenever you are feeling down  
Whenever you are feeling blue  
All you have to do is sing this song  
Remember I'll be watching over you_

_Please grow up with hope in your heart  
I will always be with you  
Please go on with a dream in your heart  
I will always be with you_

Molly was soon asleep and Eva kisses Molly on the forehead and leaves Molly's room to return to hers which she occupied with her husband. But what she nor her husband didn't know was that someone was watching them.

_"So you think I'm a nightmare that doesn't exist. Well you don't know how wrong you are my dear."_ said a strange figure hiding in the shadows of the palace and all the showed were sinister red eyes staring down at Eva and soon faded away leaving a sinister laugh behind almost echoing through the halls of the palace.

* * *

Yay! I finally got this chapter up for this story I've been waiting a long time to write this story and post it up on fanfics. I rally hope you like it. Please read&review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Nourasian sunlight was shining in Molly's room. The light soon hits Molly's face and she quickly turns away from the sunlight. She didn't want to get up yet but then she shot up.

"I don't want to stay asleep today. Daddy promised me that we get to play in the garden together with mommy." She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet to get dress. Usually she would have her mother or a servant dress her but she was excited today that she wanted to get dress by herself. She decided to wear the pink dress that her mother used to wear when she was her age. Molly finished getting dressed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"_Wow. Even though I have my dads skin color and ears I sure look a lot like my mom when she was my age." _Molly remember the picture that her mom showed her with her mother wearing the same pink dress and her grandmother who died when her mother was 5 and her grandfather. Soon she heard a knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and turned her head to the door and said out loud "Coming." and she ran for the door. When she started to open the door she expected to see her mother or maybe Canaan (yes he is still alive. Hey he didn't look that old to me in the series of Oban Star Racers.) telling her that breakfast was ready but instead standing in the doorway was her father. Aikka smiled at his daughter and said,

"Good morning Molly. I see that your already dressed." Molly gave her father a big smile and jumped into his arm and gave him a bear hug and said,

"Good morning daddy. I got dressed so we can have more time to play in the garden with mommy." Aikka let out a small laugh and said,

'I should have known. Well before we go play in the garden how about we join you mother for breakfast." Molly nodded her head "Okay daddy. Lets go." She jumped down from her fathers arms and started heading for the dining hall with her father walking right behind her. He may have been smiling but something was troubling him.

"Molly." she stopped in her tracks and turned to her father. "What is it daddy?" Aikka bent down to be at Molly's level and asked,

"Did you have anymore nightmares after your mother put you back to bed last night?" Molly shook her head. "No daddy. After mommy sang me to sleep I dreamt that I was in a meadow listening to mommy's singing." Aikka smiled at his daughter response.

"Well I'm glad you didn't have another nightmare. Now then we shouldn't keep your mother waiting lets go have breakfast." Aikka started to walk off to the dining hall.

"Okay daddy." Molly said while trying to catch up to her father.

"Molly." she stopped and turned around to see who just called her. "Molly." the strange voice said again. "Who's calling me?" Molly was lost in her thoughts. Aikka soon turned around to see if Molly was still following and was surprised to see that Molly was just standing in the middle of the hallway. "Molly. Are you alright?" her fathers question brought her back to reality.

"Yes daddy I'm alright. Come on lets go get breakfast." and she ran off to the dining hall. Aikka looked confused at first but then decided that it was nothing to worry about and then started to follow his little one to the dining hall. After breakfast Molly, Eva, and Aikka were in the garden and Aikka was chasing Molly all over the garden while Eva was watching. Soon Molly ran passed her mother and Aikka decided to play a trick on Eva, instead of going after Molly, he grabbed Eva and started to tickle her sides.

"Aikka that not fair." she said while laughing at the same time. Molly couldn't help but to laugh too. "It's your own fault mommy for just standing around looking vulnerable ." Aikka and Eva couldn't help but laugh at their daughters comment.

"Molly." It was the strange voice again and Molly stopped laughing and turned her head to where she thought she heard the voice.

"_Its that voice again. Why is it calling me?" _Molly was lost in her thoughts. Aikka and Eva noticed and looked at each other then looked at Molly again. Eva then walked up to Molly and asked, "Molly. Are you alright? You got quiet really fast." Aikka soon walked up to his wife and daughter. Molly didn't turn her head to face them but said,

"Someone keeps calling my name today and the voice sounds scary." Eva and Aikka looked worried. "Molly who keeps calling you?" Aikka soon asked.

"I don't know daddy. All I know is that the voice sounds scary."

"Now do I really sound that scary Molly." This time everyone heard the strange voice. Molly was scared but Aikka and Eva weren't only scared but also confused because they recognized the voice.

"Molly come here. Were going back to the palace." Eva said as she grabbed her and held on to her tight. "Why Mommy?" Molly asked in a confused voice. Aikka started to pull Eva who was holding Molly towards the palace.

"Molly its not safe for us to be out here." Aikka said as they started to head straight for the palace. But before they could even get 100ft. toward the palace guess who appeared out of the shadows.

"Canalletto!!"

* * *

Hi there finally I got this chapter up. Well actually I already have 3 more chapters ready but I want you guys to read & review and see if you guys have any ideas to do with the next chapter so I can change it around a little bit. So I won't update for a while and when I do I might do one chapter at a time. So Please Read & Review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Canalletto was standing right in front of Eva, Aikka, and Molly. Staring them down with his red eyes and when he heard them Eva and Aikka say his name he finally said with a dark evil voice, "Well I see you already know me My dear Eva and Aikka."

Molly was soon shaking with fear when she heard Canalletto's voice and saw his red eyes, then she finally gain the courage to talk. "Mommy it him! Those are the same red eyes and scary voice I saw and heard in my nightmare last night." Molly was still shaking.

"Yes dear Molly, it was I that entered your dreams." He laughed demonically. Aikka was all tensed that he couldn't move at all. Then he finally gain the courage to speak.

"What is your purpose here Canalletto? In fact you shouldn't be here, the avatar defeated you years ago on the great race of Oban." All Canalletto did was laugh at what he said.

"Aww yes, that will happen. Or will it?" Eva took a step back at what she just heard.

"What are you talking about?" Eva asked while holding on tight to Molly.

"I am from the past, your past to be exact and I'm here to change my future with the help of your daughter." Canalletto said with out taking his eyes off Molly. Both Eva and Aikka were surprised to that. "What do you mean with the help of our daughter?" Aikka asked with confusion and fear in his voice. Canalletto let out a small laugh before speaking,

"Oh you will see very soon." He soon lifted his hand up and Aikka started to glow, then Canalletto threw him straight to a near by boulder.

"AAHHH!!" Aikka let out a painful cry when he made contact with the boulder.

"AIKKA!!"

"DADDY!!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!!" Canaan was near by and he saw what just happened and came out to help them in anyway he can.

"Canaan! Take Molly somewhere safe." Eva said as she hands Molly over to Canaan.

"But mommy what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go and help your father."

"But your majesty that's dangerous you can be seriously hurt." Canaan said while holding onto a very fidgety Molly.

"Canaan right now Canalletto is after Molly and she needs to be taken somewhere safe, so don't worry about me." With that said she ran off to her husband who had gotten up and started fighting Canalletto. Canaan had a difficult decision to make either take Molly somewhere safe or go and help with the fight. In the end Canaan decided to leave with Molly, When he started to head off he heard a loud scream coming from Eva and Aikka. He turned around to see what was going on and was surprise to see that Canalletto had them both in his grip.

"Mommy!! Daddy!!" Molly said as she finally breaks free from Canaan grip and started running to her parents.

"Princess Molly come back here its to dangerous." He started to run after her. Molly picked up a rock and threw it at Canalletto and yelled,

"Let go of my mom and dad!" Canalletto just looked at the stone and it disintegrated, Molly just stood there with fear and looked at Canalletto. Then he said,

"You want your parents back then do as I say young Molly." Canaan finally caught up with Molly and he pulled her behind him as he drew out his sword.

'Now Now, we don't want to do anything we might regret." as he said that he squeezed Eva and Aikka. He squeezed them so hard that they let out a very painful scream.

"Leave them alone!" Molly yelled at the top of her lungs and tears started to fall down her face. Canalletto started to loosen his grip on Eva and Aikka who were now unconscious.

"I will leave them alone dear Molly, but you must do as I say." Canalletto had a wicked grin on his face like he already knew her answer. Molly looked at her mom and dad with tears still falling down her face then finally said,

"I will do whatever you say just don't hurt them anymore. Please."

"Molly what are you thinking, this is exactly what Canalletto wants."

"Canaan what choice do I have its either this or they will die." Canaan looked at Molly for a long time.

"Well then I guess were at an agreement then. Now come with me Molly so we can get started." Canalletto said as he opened the door to the past. But before Molly could move Canaan spoke up. "Wait a minute, where the princess goes I go. Its my duty as her protector."

"Very well then I can also use you too." Canalletto smile grew more wickedly and soon they stepped through the doorway and found themselves in the past.

* * *

Heres the 3rd chapter hope you all like it. Please Read & Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They were in this dark room with no sign of life and the only light in there was a dark red glow. Canaan stood very close to Molly, making sure nothing would happen to her.

"Welcome dear Molly to your parents past from the great race of Oban." Canalletto said. Molly looked around even though there wasn't much to look at.

'Where's my mom and dad?" Canalletto looked at her then rose his hand in front of him and soon a strange cylinder like container appeared and her parents were in there.

"Mom!! Dad!!" Molly said as she started to ran to them.

"Molly be careful!" Canaan said but Molly wasn't listening, she just ran to the container and tried to talk to her parents. "Mom! Dad! Are you alright?" There was only silence.

"They can't hear you Molly." Canalletto said with the most wicked smile on his face. Molly couldn't stop looking into the container where her parents were held. Her Father was holding on to her mother and her mothers head was on his chest. Molly was really worried and only could think of was, _"Will they be alright?"_ then she turned to Canalletto and spoke,

"What do I have to do to set my parents free." Canalletto looked at Molly and said,

"Well first off for you to do this delivery you both need to look different." Molly and Canaan looked confused, then Canalletto put his hand over Molly and she started to glow. She was getting taller, gained curves, her black hair grew all the way to her mid-back, and her little pink dress turned into a black strapless dress that went to her knees. Basically she looked kinda like her mother when she was 15 years old. Canaan was shocked at what he just saw, "What have you done to Molly Canalletto?"

"She needed to look different for the delivery, but before I forget." Canalletto then placed his hand over Canaan and he stated to glow. His grey hair became black, he started to look younger, and his blue eyes became more of a aqua color. Now this time Molly was shocked at what happened to Canaan.

"Now you both are ready for the delivery on Alaws."

"What is it exactly that we are delivering?" Molly asked, but Canalletto didn't say any thing instead a small device appeared before her and she grabbed it.

"I want you to deliver this bomb to one of my slaves on Alaws." Canaan was confused about the bomb situation.

"What exactly is this bomb for?" Canaan dared asked, Canalletto just looked at him then Molly stepped in.

"Canaan forget it. Lets just get this delivery done with."

"But princess!" Canaan said in a worried voice.

"No buts Canaan, I'm just as curious as you are but I'm afraid if we ask we might put my mom and dad in more danger then they are already in." Canaan just stared at Molly and knew that she might be right.

"I take it that your ready to go for the delivery now. Oh before I forget when you are done with the delivery you will turn back into little Molly but Canaan will stay the same." Molly was now confused. "What do you mean Canaan won't change back but I will?"

"Because you will be living on Alaws for a while and I don't want anyone to recognize your guardian especially you father from the past." Molly didn't Say another word after that. Then Canalletto opened a portal to Alaws, "Now when you get there my servant will be waiting to receive the package he already knows what to do with it." with that said Molly and Canaan walked through the portal and they found themselves standing in front of a strange looking alien and he was wearing a medallion with Canalletto's symbol. (Sorry I don't remember what the aliens were called on Alaws.)

"So you are the ones that my master said I had to wait for to receive my package." Molly didn't dare say a word she just held out the bomb and he grabbed it and ran off.

"He was in a big hurry." Canaan said but Molly had no care.

"Who cares Canaan? We got the thing delivered at least." as soon as she said that she started to turn back to her 4 year old self, then heard Canalletto's voice.

"Well done Molly, Now all you have to do is wait till I need you again so you can do as you like but be warn do anything drastic and conceder your parents dead." Molly's eyes widen at what she just heard and finally said, "Okay."

"That a girl." and Canalletto's voice was soon gone. Molly started to think about why Canaan had to stay the same no matter what, so she decided to ask.

"Canaan. Why do you have to stay the way you are and I don't have to?" Canaan plainly answered, "I was actually on the great race of Oban with your father and my future self along with my past self looked very similar." Molly soon under stood then she got an idea.

"Since you can't look like yourself then you also have to change your name. How about Anako?" (I totally made the name up.) Canaan nodded his head in an agreement and not long after they heard a gong.

"Sounds like the open ceremony is about to start." Canaan said

"Well then lets go check it out Anako." With that said she ran off.

"Molly please wait its not a good idea to wonder off by yourself on a planet you don't know." Canaan said as he started to run after her, but Molly wasn't listening in fact she couldn't even hear him she was already so far a head that Canaan lost sight of her.

Soon Molly found herself where the open ceremony was going to be, she had only stopped for a second then an alien bumped into her and she turned around at faced it. "AAHH!" she yelled. She got so scared of the alien that she started to run away from it and not watching where she was going she soon ran into someone which since she was small was knocked down.

"Oh Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Molly said with out looking at the person she ran into.

"That's quit alright but what about you."

"Yeah your not hurt or anything." Molly was surprised at the voices she heard, the fist one belonged to a boy and the second one belong to a girl both voice she recognized and she looked up and was surprised to see who was in front of her.

* * *

**Finally done with chapter and boy this has to be one of my lonest one I wrote probally Sorry that I stopped here but I want you to try to figure out who are the people Molly ran into. Boy I can be evil that way sometime. So Please Read & Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After she ran into the people and heard their voices she was really surprised when she looked up. Molly was actually staring at her parents from the past.

"_What ?! I didn't expect to find them this fast." _Molly thought then she remembered that they asked her questions and she quickly got up and said,

"I'm fine." she whips off some dirt of her dress. "It takes a lot more then a little fall to hurt me." The young Eva and Aikka did a very small laugh hoping that Molly wouldn't hear but thanks to her Nourasian ears she heard them and made a little face and both Eva and Aikka noticed and soon stopped. Then Aikka spoke,

"Where are your parents? For a girl your age shouldn't be running around alone."

Molly froze for a second, she didn't know what to say until she heard someone call her name. "Molly… Molly where are you?" Molly turned to see it was Canaan calling and looking for her.

"I'm right here Anako." she said as she waved her tiny arm in the air signaling him to come.

"Your name is Molly? That's strange my name is also Molly." Little Molly perked her head up and soon remember that her mother did say something about how she changed her name for various reasons when she was on the great race of Oban. Then Aikka spoke,

"So your name is Molly too, that's very interesting. But how am I going talk to one of you if your names are exactly the same?" Molly just smiled at first and said,

"Well you can call me little Molly if you want to UHH…What's your name I never caught it?" Molly already knew it was her dad but she pretended that she didn't know him at all.

"Oh sorry. My name is Prince Aikka but you can just call me Aikka." Eva was surprised to hear the prince part.

"What you're a prince? On what planet." Aikka looked at her then said, "Nourasia" Then Molly stepped in.

"Oh so that explains why we look similar because I'm also from Nourasia too." Aikka and Eva were surprised to what they just heard namely Aikka and asked,

"If your from Nourasia then what are you doing here." Molly soon realized that she just goofed. _"Oops! Shouldn't have said that, now what do I do." _Molly thought, then Canaan finally appeared next to Molly. (He had a hard time getting through the crowd.)

"Molly please don't go off like that again I was really worried." Molly then got an Idea.

"I'm sorry uncle Anako. I couldn't help it I really wanted to see the opening ceremony." Canaan was confused for a second but then noticed that her parent were right in front of him and decided to go along with it and said,

"That's okay Molly just remember that for next time." Molly nodded her head in an agreement. Aikka then soon asked,

"So you her uncle, But then where are her parents?" Canaan had to think about that for a minute but then he finally had an idea.

"Don't really know. Last I saw them Molly was an infant still and they asked me to raise her." Molly liked how Canaan came up with that story.

"Why did her parents leave her in your care to raise." Eva asked,

"I think it was because her father is Nourasian and her mother is Human." Aikka's eyes widen when he heard that.

'What!? That means that she is half human and half Nourasian."

"That's right. I've been traveling with my uncle to find my mom and dad for at least 2 years." Molly said with a smile.

"Huh! Little Molly how old are you?" Eva decided ask. Molly looked at her and held up 4 fingers and said,

"I'm 4 years old."

"Wow and your already traveling around to different planets." Eva said with a shock smile on her face.

"Yup! I hope I can go to Oban too because my uncle told me that they wanted to go to Oban one day." Aikka let out a small smile and said,

"Maybe you can come with us to Oban if we win the selection rounds." Molly looked at Aikka and said, "Really! That would be awesome thank you Aikka." Before any one else could say anything they heard someone call Aikka's name.

"Prince…Prince Aikka come here." It was Canaan from the past that was calling Aikka.

"I better go now, Oh before I forget. Anako, little Molly do you have a place to stay by chance?" Canaan was worried on how to answer then Molly spoke up,

"No. Not really, we just find shelter and spend the night there." Aikka and Eva were really surprised to hear that.

"Oh really that must be terrible for you guys." Molly nodded her head with a sad face.

"Yes it is. I almost got sick once because it was so cold one night." Molly forced her tears to come out to make them think that she was crying . Which actually worked because Aikka felt sorry for them and soon got an idea.

"Well why don't you guys stay with me at my pit, I'm sure my fencing master Canaan wouldn't mind." This time Canaan spoke,

"Why thank you very much, you can also tell your fencing master that I can probably help with your training, because before I took Molly in I use to be a fencing teacher too."

"I like that idea actually, Why don't we go talk to him now." Aikka insisted and Canaan agreed but Molly didn't want to go yet she wanted to stay with her mother from the past.

"I want to stay with big Molly for a while uncle." Canaan was surprised to hear that from Molly. "Molly I think its best to stay with me for now." He said while trying to walk to up to her, but Molly just ran right behind Eva and yelled back.

"No! I want to be with big Molly for the opening ceremony." She then looked at Eva, "Please Molly can't I stay with you." Molly put on a cute begging face almost like the puppy dog pout but only cuter and Eva couldn't resist.

"It's alright, she can stay with me for a while." Little Molly put on a big smile on her face and Canaan knew he was beaten.

"Okay Molly you can stay with her, later I'll come and get you at her team pit." Molly nodded her head "Okay uncle." and she ran off with Eva. Aikka watched them leave then asked Canaan,

"She must be a hand full sometimes." Canaan just smiled

"Sometimes she can be but that's okay that's what makes her Molly." They soon went up to talk to the past Canaan. Eva and Molly were soon seated waiting for the ceremony to start.

* * *

**Hi there, Well heres chapter 5 Hope you like it and also I need some help for the the next chapter. So If you guys have any ideas please send them to me becuase I really need some help. So please Read & Review me some Ideas. thank you_. -Bye- _**

**Okay everyone I set up a poll on my profile to see which one of my stories that you want me to finish first. I been busy trying to figure out how most of the chapters should go but since I think about then at once I get the chapter messed up for one of the stories and I have at least 3-4 to work on. So vote on which story you want me to work on and finish. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

The opening ceremony was about to start and Molly was sitting next Eva waiting patiently. But she was a little fidgety because everyone from the Earth team was staring at them. It was making Molly very uncomfortable and she couldn't help but fidget. Jordan notice how much she was fidgeting and soon said,

"Hey stowaway girl. Why is the kid fidgeting so much?" Eva didn't like the fact she was just called stowaway girl. She glared a Jordan and said,

"The name is Ev…The name is Molly gunner boy and maybe the reason why little Molly is so fidgety is because you guys keep staring at her." Jordan was about to say something they heard a gong go off the opening ceremony was going to begin. (I'm going to fast forward to where Aikka is being announced for the first race to start.) The three alien creatures soon announced the first race was going to start.

"We call forth Prince Aikka from team Nourasia." said one of the alien creatures

Molly turned her head to where Aikka was coming from and she saw Aikka look up straight at Eva and smiled, Molly then turned her head towards Eva and saw that there was a tint of red blush on her cheeks. Molly couldn't help but smile and say,

"I think he likes you big Molly!" Eva cheeks went from tint red to deep dark red from what Molly had just said to her. All Molly did was smile and thought,

"_I knew it she does like Aikka. I wonder if this is when mom and dad started liking each other."_ Molly turned her attention back to the race and soon saw that Prince Aikka had won the race. Once Aikka's race was over Eva took Molly to the Earth teams pit and she started to help Stan and Koji get Rick's star racer ready for their first race. Molly was just sitting on the staircase waiting for her past mother to get done working on the ship so they could go watch the race.

"Well if it isn't tiny mouse. What are you doing there?" Molly turned her head and saw that it was Rick.

"Who's tiny mouse?" Molly asked all confused (she never had a nickname before)

"Your tiny mouse little Molly." Rick playfully said

"Why are you calling me tiny mouse?"

"Because I call big Molly little mouse already so that makes you tiny mouse."

"Oh that kinda makes sense." (Hey she's only 4)

"Well now we got that settle, but you still haven't answered my question on what you're doing there." Molly just looked at Rick for a long time then said,

"I'm waiting for big Molly to get done so we can go watch your race."

"Really then I guess I'll see you guys at the finish line then." after he said that he patted Molly's head and walked off to get into the Arrow One.

"Okay little Molly I'm done, ready to go see Rick win the race." Eva said with a bright smile on her face. Molly nodded her head got up and ran straight to Eva and they headed off to the race.

After the race Molly was sitting outside of the Earth teams pit with her face hidden by her knees and also had some tears trickling down her face.

"_So that's what the bomb was for." _Molly thought. She found out the bomb that she gave to the weird alien creature was put in Rick's ship and it cause him to crash and end up in the hospital. _"It's all my fault I gave that bomb to that alien so that he could use it. It's all my fault." _Molly's tears just kept on falling down her face and she didn't even know that Eva was walking her way.

Eva noticed that Molly was just sitting there and was curious if she was okay. Once Eva reached her she gave Molly a small hug like a mother would do to any child that is sad or upset about something.

"Little Molly are you okay?" Eva soon asked Molly didn't make a sound at all she didn't know what to say at all.

"Are you upset because Rick is now in the hospital?" Molly soon did a little nod letting Eva know that she was right and soon said,

"Why did that have to happen to Rick he's a good Pilot and a kind person to talk to."

Eva soon understood, because Rick was the only Earth team member that was nice to her and now he's in the hospital. Molly felt Eva get up then pick her up and started throwing her into the air, which all of a sudden Molly started to laugh. Eva smiled knowing that Molly was starting to feel better and decided to keep on going for a while until she knew completely that Molly was feeling better. While Molly was being tossed in the air she started remembering how her mother in the future would ways do this to her when she was sad or when ever her mother felt like making her laugh. Remembering that brings a bigger smile to Molly's face and she continues to laugh while being tossed in the air.

Back at the Nourasian Pit the future Canaan was getting ready to go pick up Molly from the Earth Pit then Aikka appeared.

"Hello Anako, going off to pick up little Molly now." Canaan turned to face him.

"Oh hello Prince Aikka, yes, it's getting close to Molly's bedtime so I better go get her now."

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

"No not at all I'm sure Little Molly would like to see you before she falls asleep on the way back to the Nourasian Pit." Aikka did a small chuckle and soon they both headed off to the Earth Teams Pit. When they got close they soon started to hear laughing and looked ahead and were surprised to see that Molly was being thrown into the air by the bigger Molly (Eva). Aikka for some odd reason couldn't help but smile and think,

"_Molly sure is like a good mother towards little Molly." _Both Aikka and the future Canaan decided not to intervene yet, but while they were watch the two girls having fun Canaan all of a sudden remembers how he would watch the Queen and Molly play in the garden while the king was working. Then he was lost in his thoughts.

**--Flashback--**

"_Mommy Mommy! Please throw me into the air; I want to fly, please Mommy."_

"_Okay Molly, I'll throw you in the air as many times as you want." Said Molly's future mother._

"_Yeah!!!"_

_Queen Eva bends down, picks up Molly and starts throwing her into the air._

"_HAHAHA, Higher Mommy, Higher." said little Molly as she laughed at the same time._

_Eva threw her a little higher and Molly just kept on laughing. Canaan was standing under a tree watching the two have their fun and he couldn't help but smile. Then he heard foot steps come their way he turned around and was surprised to see it was King Aikka, before Canaan could say anything Aikka put his finger to his lips signaling him not to say anything or don't tell Eva and Molly that I'm here. Canaan understood and Aikka stood behind the tree so that his wife and daughter wouldn't see him but he was able to see them._

"_May I ask why you're out here; don't you still have a lot of work to do?" Canaan asked_

"_I came out here to watch my two beautiful treasures have fun and play." Aikka said then he let out a small sigh._

"_You wish you were there too playing with Molly and Eva right now." Aikka looked at Canaan._

"_Yes, I do wish I can do that but being the king of a planet takes a lot of my time and it mostly keeps me away from my family." Canaan looked at his king and said,_

"_Why don't you try to get a lot of the work done one day and then find a day when it will be quiet and take Molly and Eva into the garden and play with them." Aikka had shot up he liked that idea and it was perfect too._

"_That's a good idea Canaan I should do that which means I should get back and start doing that, but I still want to watch them a little while longer." Aikka soon had a warm gentle smile on his face watching Eva and Molly having fun. Canaan couldn't argue with him on that for Canaan also loved watching Molly smile and laugh a long with Eva._

_The flashback started to fad and the last thing Canaan saw was Queen Eva throwing Molly one last time in the air and Molly let out a huge laugh._

**--End of Flashback--**

When the future Canaan was soon brought back to reality and he looked at Prince Aikka and was surprise to see that he had a warm smile on his face while watching the two girls having fun. Then Canaan said,

"It seems you like that girl, am I right Prince Aikka?" Aikka started to blush but then said,

I don't know what you are talking about." Canaan smiled evilly and said,

"Well that's good, because I think she might like the gunner boy a lot more." (They saw Jordan at the open ceremony because Canaan couldn't keep his eyes off little Molly for he wanted to make sure she was okay with the other Earth team members.) Aikka jumped and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Ah ha! You do like her." Canaan said with success in his voice.

Once Eva put Molly down they soon heard a loud scream and turned around to see that Aikka and the future Canaan was their. Molly then yelled,

"Uncle Anako, Aikka. What's going on over there?" Aikka and Canaan turned to face them and Aikka's blush became a deeper red and Molly notice that Eva was starting to blush. Then Canaan walks up to Molly,

"Its time to go back to the Pit and go to bed Molly it's really close to your bed time."

"But uncle Anako I'm not AWWW not sleepy." Molly started to rub her eyes a little.

"Yes you are little Molly, you should go with your uncle and get some sleep okay." Eva said with a warm smile on her face.

"Okay big Molly."

"That a girl." After that Canaan picked up Molly and thanked Eva for watching Molly and Aikka also said his good-byes to Eva and the three Nourasian started heading back to the Nourasian pit. Once they got there Canaan put Molly to bed and left her room, before Aikka could leave to his room the future Canaan stopped him.

"Okay Prince Aikka tell me the truth, you do like that Earth girl from the Earth team." Aikka blushes again then sighed in defeat and finally admits it.

"Yes, it's true I actually like the Earth girl Molly."

"I thought so; I kinda figured it out when I saw you smiling so warmly at little Molly and Big Molly." Aikka couldn't help but blush more then ever. While they were talking Molly was still awake and she was listening to every word that they were saying and soon heard Aikka ask,

"Um…I have a question…does Molly really like that gunner boy?" Canaan stared at Aikka and started to laugh.

"No, she doesn't. I lied to see your reaction. " Aikka sighed out loud and said good night to Canaan and left for his room. Canaan decided to check on Molly making sure she was still asleep, when he walked in he was surprised to see that she was awake.

"Molly what are you doing awake still?"

"I was listening to yours and Aikka's conversation."

"So you heard everything did you." Molly nodded her head and then looked out her window.

"Canaan."

"Yes Molly."

"Do you think Mom and Dad are alright?" Canaan didn't know how to answer Molly all he could say was,

"I don't know Molly, its hard to say." Molly just looked out the window and started hoping that her parents were still safe. After a while Molly finally falls asleep and Canaan walks out of the room and close the door. Once he was in his room all he could saw was,

"Why Canalletto? Why did you have to come and start tearing up Molly's heart?" Tears started to trickle down his face all he wanted was for the things to go back to the way they were and soon he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hi there everyone sorry it took so long to update this chapter I had writers block for a while.

I would actually like to dedicate this chapter to my friend** Crystal Persian**. She helped me out with this chapter with her great Ideas. So I want to thank her by dedicating this chapter to her.

Please Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Morning soon came around and Molly was bored from sitting around in the Nourasian Pit. The future Canaan was talking to the Canaan from the past on what Aikka should learn in his next training session. So Molly had nothing to do at all, then Aikka came up to her and asked,

"Molly would you like to go on a walk with me?" Molly looked at Aikka and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, then lets get going." Aikka said as he started to walk out of the pit, Molly got up and started to follow him. Once she caught up with him she soon asked,

"Aikka can we walk towards the Earth Teams Pit and see how Big Molly is doing." Aikka smiled at Molly.

"Of course we can Molly." Molly smiled real big and they headed to the Earth Pit. Once they got close to the pit they say Eva outside the hanger with the rest of the team. Then they saw the whizzing arrow being pilot out of the hanger and Molly noticed who was flying the star racer,

"Why is gunner boy flying the star racer and why is it all wobbly?" Molly asked

"I don't know but what I do know is that gunner boy is not a good pilot." Aikka said Molly turned her attention back to the star racer and soon notice that the racer was heading straight for Eva and she didn't know it.

"Aikka Look!" Aikka looked toward were Molly was pointing "Gunner Boy is going to hit Big Molly with the star racer." Aikka didn't waste a second he started running toward Eva. Then Eva all of a sudden turns around to see the whizzing arrow coming near her and fast too. "AAAHHH!!!" she let out a scream then before the racer could hit her Aikka was able grab her around the waist and got her out of the way just in time. Molly did a small laugh when she saw Aikka fall on top of Eva after getting her out of the way of the racer. Aikka started to get up and looked down at Eva they both all of a sudden blushed, "Sorry about that Molly I just didn't want you to get hit." He said as he helped Eva get up.

"Uhh…no thats okay, thanks for saving me Aikka I didn't see the racer coming at me until the last minute."

"Your welcome Molly, By the way why is gunner boy trying to fly the star racer?"

"We need a new pilot because Rick is hospitalize right now so Don thinks Jordan is our best bet but judging by how he almost ran me over he should stick to his guns." Aikka nodded his head in agreement. Soon Molly spoke up,

"Then why don't you fly the star racer Big Molly." Both Eva and Aikka jumped because Molly was at least 3 or 4 feet a way at first but now she was right next to them.

"Well I already tried suggesting that to Don but he thinks I can't do it." Eva said with sadness in her voice.

"How does he know when he won't even let you try?" Aikka asked

"That's what I thought at first but Don is really stubborn." then they heard a voice call Eva's fake name.

"Molly we are going to talk to the people in charge of the race to see if they can postpone our race until Rick is better, so don't do anything stupid while were gone." It was Don Wei that said that and the last part struck a nerve on Eva. Then her teammates left and Eva was a little mad still at what her so call father said.

"Don't listen to him Molly he's just picking on you to make himself feel better." Aikka said, and Eva started to smile knowing that Aikka was right.

"Well me and Little Molly better be going I'm sure her uncle and my teacher is curious where we are right now." Eva said good-bye to Molly and Aikka and started to do some work on the whizzing arrow two.

The next day came and Aikka decided to take Little Molly out somewhere to eat instead of staying at the Nourasian Pit being bored. Once Molly and Aikka got to a resturant they sat on the second floor and order what they wanted and started to enjoy.

"Hey Aikka guess what my uncle told me yesterday while you were practicing with Canaan." Molly all of a sudden said.

"What did your uncle tell you yesterday Little Molly?" Aikka asked with a smile on his face.

"He told me that when he watch the Earth team race he saw that Big Molly was the Pilot."

"Wow I guess Don let her race after all."

"Yeah I guess so." then they soon heard a loud bang like something hitting the counter and to their surprise when they looked in the direction from where it was coming from they saw Eva with a look on her face that says you better stay away from me or else.

"I wonder what wrong with big Molly, I mean she was able to race and she also won too." Molly said with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know little Molly its hard say." Aikka said with some worry in his voice. Aikka then turn his head toward the door way and was surprise to see that it was the Earth teams first opponent. (Sorry I don't remember Eva's first opponents name) He walked up to Eva and she turned her had towards the big metal alien she was a little frighten at first then the alien spoke,

"Do you know why I'm here human."

Eva kind of started to sit at the edge of her seat

"Uh, you're here to congratulate me on my race." Eva said with a frighten voice

"Not even close human." He then grabbed Eva by the neck and lifted her into the air "I have come here to take my revenge on you for I shouldn't have lost to a weak human like you." Then he threw her across the room and she landed right on one of the tables and it actually broke, then he started towalk toward Eva. Soon Aikka leapt from his seat jumped over the railing and did a swift karate kick at the big alien.

" You should have excepted defeat from the race; But instead you've chosen to fight this beautiful maiden and that is unacceptable." Aikka started to fight the big strange alien, while he was doing that Molly ran down the stairs and ran over to Eva to make sure she was alright.

"Big Molly are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm alright but did I just hear Aikka call me a beautiful maiden." Eva said while trying to get up, Molly just smiled and said,

"Yep he sure did, I guess that mean he likes you Big Molly." Eva blush a little then soon they heard a loud thud and turned their head to it and saw that Aikka had won the fight.

Once the fight was over Aikka went over to where Molly and Eva to mainly make sure Eva was alright.

"Molly; Are you alright?" Aikka asked

"I'm alright Aikka thanks for saving me again." Eva said with a small hint of blush on her cheeks. Then Molly saw som red sticky stuff start to flow down Eva's arm a little.

"Eeep! Big Molly your arm is bleeding." Eva looked at her arm where the cut is.

"Its nothing to worry about its just a cut." Eva said not caring that much of what happen to her. Then Aikka grabbed her arm to take a look at her cut and then he pulls out scarf like thing and used it as a bandge to cover her wound and says,

"You should even worry about the smallest wounds you also get namely cuts because they also can get infected and make you really sick." Aikka finally finish tieing the scaf arounder her arm where the was. Once he was done they soon heard the gunner boys voice and they all turn to find him standing in the door way.

"There you are Molly, Don Wei told me to came looking for you he wants you to race." Jordan said as he walked up to the group of three.

"What? I thought he said that we were leaving all because I decided to race and he thought I made a fool out of the Earth team." Eva said without even looking at Jordan or the others.

"Well Iguess he changed his mind, he wants you to race in the next one which is going to start soon, so lets get moving."

"You go an ahead I'll catch up." Jordan nodded and left. Eva then turned her attention towards Aikka and Molly.

"Well looks like I have to go I'll see you two later." Before Eva could go anywhere Aikka grabbed her hand and she turned to face him, "What is it Aikka?" Aikka looked at Eva for awhile then said,

"Molly why don't we explore a little bit together tonight it might be fun to do."

"Sure, I love to." Aikka smiled and he left a gentle kiss on her hand. (Don't worry everyone Eva doesn't have her gloves on she took then off after she finished her first race.) Eva blushed a little then ran off to catch up with Jordan. While Eva ran off Molly looked at Aikka, and his cheeks were red Molly finally said,

"Are you nervouse about your date or you just can't stop staring or thinking about big Molly." Aikka's cheeks got even more red. Molly smiled and knew that she was right and they both soon headed back to their pit.

Night time had finally fallen and Aikka was leaving the pit to go pick up Eva from her teams pit but they didn't know was that someone was going to follow them. Once Aikka picked up Eva from her pit they head toward the lake where they got into a boat and strarted to float across the water and they were enjoying each others company while watching the stars sparkle in the water. While they were on the lake Molly was hiding in some bushes waiting for them to come back to shore.

"_How long are they going to be out there I can hardly see them from here."_Molly thought, both Aikka and Eva were on the lake for a long time but then they finally started to head for shore where Molly is hiding. Molly pushed some of the leaves out of the way and was watching Aikka help Eva out of the boat, but while Eva was trying to get out she ended up tripping some how and she fell into Aikka's chest. She then looks up at Aikka with a hint of blush one her cheeks and Aikka was looking down at her and his cheeks also had a hint of red. They both stared at each others eyes for a very long time, then Aikka leans closer to Eva face and kiss her right on the lips. Once the kiss broke Eva looked at Aikka's Eyes and said,

"Aikka I… I love you." Aikka looked at her and soon said,

"I love you too." They shared another kiss Eva's hand were on Aikka's chest and Aikka's arms were wrapped around Eva's waist. Whiled they kissed Molly did a very small giggle and said in a whisper kind of voice. "Wow they really do love each other."

After a while Molly followed Eva and Aikka walk back to the Earth pit and she saw them kiss one last time before they parted, and after Molly saw that she ran back to the Nourasian Pit and into her room before the future Canaan finds out that she wasn't there and then she feel into a deep slumber.

A few days went by and the first round of the preselections were over and everything was peaceful so far until Molly heard Canalletto's voice call to her and told her to got to the dark alley and not to bring anyone. Molly did as she was told she was in the alley way all by herself, then she felt her body was changing the next thing she knew she was back in that black dress and looked like she was 15 again.

"Glad that you could come Molly I've got another job for you." it was Canalletto

"What is it that you want me to do now?" Molly was still mad about the bomb incident but knew there was nothing she could do about it. She still blamed herself for Ricks crash, and now she also blames herself for ending Ricks racing career but she had to obey Canalletto or her parents were dead.

"I want you to go talk to the Crogs and tell them to make Prince Aikka shoots done Eva in the beginning of the race." Molly's eyes widen

"Why would you want that to happen, don't you need Eva to set you free?"

"Yes I do Molly, its all part of my plan now go." Molly didn't hesitate she disappeared and reappeared in front of the Crog's Pit and went off to tell Toros what he should make the Prince do to Eva in his race against her. After she finished talking with Toros she turned back into little Molly. Once she turned back she heard foot steps and saw that Aikka was coming and she went and hid into the bushes. About an hour went by and Aikka finally emerges from the Crogs Pit very angry and upset. Then Molly pops out of the bushed. "HI AIKKA!" she said at the top of her lung and that made Aikka jump.

"Little Molly what are you doing here?" Molly looked at him and said,

"I was looking for you that all."

"Well unfortunately you caught me in a bad mood right now."

"That's okay I usually catch my uncle when he's in a bad mood also so I'm use to it." Aikka soon found out it was going to be impossible to make Molly leave him alone so he decided to let Molly go with him so he can let go of some of his stress and anger. Eva was walking along the bank of the lake with her shoes off and just enjoying herself, soon she spots Aikka and Molly sitting on a rock up ahead but then sees Aikka getting up with his bow and arrow, the tip of his arrow started to let off a blue light and he shot it right at the huge rock in the middle of the lake. Then he turned around and he was soon facing Eva and he just plainly said,

"You are my next opponent in the race and I'm suppose to eliminate you in the beginning of the race." That caught Eva off guard and he walked right passed her but Molly walked right next to Eva and tugged on her pants. Eva looked down at Molly's face and it was almost like Eva could read Molly's face like it was saying go talk to Aikka about this. So she runs right after Aikka.

"Aikka wait there's no way you can do that I mean isn't that against the rules." Aikka didn't even dare look at Eva,

"The rules state that I can't take the life of another pilot but I can attack your ship and make it crash." Eva looked at Aikka for a long time then had an Idea.

"Then why don't we do a clean race then."

"A clean race." Molly was confused when she heard that.

"Big Molly what's a clean race?"

"A race where we don't use weapons at all we just race with speed." Aikka started to smile and said,

"Okay then if you can convince you team not to use there guns on me then I won't use my arrows." Eva smiled

"Okay then it's a promise."

Once the racer was over Aikka return to his hanger and he was not in a good mood and Molly noticed,

"Aikka what happen in the race with Big Molly?" Aikka looked at Molly coldly and said,

"She broke her promise." and walked off. Molly was very confused and decides to ask Eva what happen. Molly found Eva sitting outside of her pit about a good 6 or 7 feet away from the pit and walks up right to Eva and asks,

"Big Molly what happen in today's race with Aikka?" Eva had a sad look on her face and answered,

"Stupid gunner boy had to shoot at Aikka so I locked him in his pod but that didn't stop Stan and Koji from unlocking it and Jordan shot right at Aikka and he shot back dead on and now he's mad at me." Eva started to have tears fall down her face. Molly felt really sorry for her past mother because the incident wasn't her fault it was the stupid gunner boys fault. Then all of a sudden Molly gets an idea that could bring her past parents back together.

"Hey big Molly can I hang with you tonight by the lake maybe that would get your mind off the race." Eva thought that it was a good idea

"Okay then we can do that if you want."

"Great I'll meet you by the lake." after saying that Molly rush back to her pit and went into Aikka's room.

"Aikka can you go to the lake with me tonight, it might help get your mind off the race." Aikka looked at Molly for a while then said,

"Sure I can use the distraction."

"Great meet me by the lake okay" Then she ran off again.

When night time hit Molly was heading towards the lake were Eva was waiting once she got there she saw Eva standing at the edge of the lake.

"Sorry to make you wait big Molly." Eva just looks at he and smiles at first then says,

"Its okay I wasn't waiting that long." While they were talking Aikka was making his way toward the lake but then he hid behind the tree close to the lake when he saw that Eva was with Molly.

"_What's she doing here?"_Aikka thought. Molly turned her head a little and noticed that Aikka was there.

"_Perfect he's here now to put my plan into action."_ Molly thought then she asked Eva a question,

"Big Molly do you know any songs." Eva was shock to here that question but answered,

"Yes I do know this one song my mom use to sing to me."

"Can I hear you sing the song big Molly Please." Molly put on her adorable begging face again and Eva couldn't resist it.

"Okay, I'll sing it." Eva took a deep breath and started to sing.

_You are my angel  
You are my everything  
You mean more than anything  
When I see your smile so lovely and bright  
Makes the world seem right_

_At times you can act like such a little girl  
But in my eyes, you are the world  
I wish you health and happiness for all time  
And may the world be kind_

_Whenever you are feeling down  
Whenever you are feeling blue  
All you have to do is sing this song  
Remember I'll be watching over you_

_Please grow up with hope in your heart  
I will always be with you  
Please go on with a dream in your heart  
I will always be with you_

Once Eva was done with singing the song, Molly smiled and thanked Eva for singing it to her. Aikka who was still hiding behind the tree was amazed by how well Eva could sing and some of the anger he had towards her just faded away and he started to head back to his pit. Eva walked Molly to her pit but when they got close Eva didn't go any further she didn't want to risk seeing Aikka's angry face at her so she said good night to Molly and went back to her pit. Molly then ran up to Aikka's room, she knocked on the door and Aikka allowed her to enter. When Molly entered his room and saw him sitting on his bed and she soon started to talk,

"Listen Aikka I know your mad at big Molly from the race but it wasn't her fault that the promise was broken it was gunner boys fault, Big Molly tried to stop him but it didn't go as planed and if you don't believe me then go ask her yourself." When she was done talking she was expecting to get a response but Aikka was lost in his thoughts the only thing he could hear was Eva's singing. Molly then gets annoyed and decides to snap Aikka out of it. She got close to his bed bend down really low then sprang into the air and landed right on the bed surprising Aikka.

"Little Molly what do you think your doing?" Molly was now more annoyed

"You mean you weren't listening to me a minute ago." Aikka gave a little face saying yes and Molly was now plain old irritated and she had to repeat what she said to Aikka earlier after that she left. Aikka got out of bed and headed straight for G'dar and hopped on his back and flew right out of the pit to the Earth teams pit.

Eva was sitting on the ledge out side her window just feeling the cool breeze hit her face, then all of a sudden she hears wings flapping and she looks straight ahead to see it was Aikka on G'dar flying right toward her. Once they were close Eva soon asked,

"Aikka what are you doing here?" Eva was really confused because she thought Aikka was mad at her.

"I came here to talk to you but I thought we can talk while flying on G'dar" Aikka extended his hand out to allow Eva to take it but Eva was hesitant at first but then took his hand. Aikka helped Eva get on G'dar and they were flying through the night sky. They were quiet for awhile but then Eva spoke up,

"Aikka I'm sorry about the race I didn't mean for that to happen I tried to stop Jordan but it was no use so I want to say I'm sorry for what happen today." Aikka wrapped his arms around Eva and whispered in her ear,

"I believe you Molly, I'm not mad at you any more." Eva looked at Aikka's face and saw that he had a gentle smile on his face seeing that smile made Eva smile also. After awhile Aikka took Eva back to her pit or to be more pacific she dropped her off right at the ledge where he picked her up.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Prince Aikka." Eva said with a warm smile

"Yes my Earth princess I'll see you tomorrow." Before Aikka left G'dar moved up a little and when G'dar did that Aikka's and Eva's lips meet and they shared a wonderful kiss before they parted for the night.

Molly was actually watching everything from a good hiding place she let out a small laugh,

"Well looks like daddy isn't mad at mommy anymore." Then she skips off back to the Nourasian pit before the future Canaan starts looking for her. On the way she thought of something.

"I wonder if my past mommy and daddy are willing to spend most of tomorrow playing with me, guess I'll have to ask tomorrow morning." she let out one last laugh echoing through the night time air as she head back to the pit.

* * *

Hi everyone Heres chapter seven this chapter is also dedicated to **Crystal Persian** she once again helped me write a new chapter for all of you to enjoy hope you all like it.

**Please Read & Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Morning had finally come and Molly was up bright and early to watch Aikka train with the future and past Canaan, and boy it was hard for Aikka because it was two against one odds so Aikka had to make sure to keep his guard up through his training sessions. Once his training session was done Molly got up and walks to Aikka and asked,

"Aikka; Can we plan a picnic to go on today along with Big Molly you know just the three of us?" Aikka looked at Molly and smiled,

"Sure Little Molly we can do that because we have no races today, but we need to ask Molly if that today is good for her."

"I'll go ask big Molly if you want I'm pretty fast." Aikka bent down and patted Molly's head,

"Okay then Little Molly you go ask Molly and if she says yes well get the things ready for the picnic okay."

"Okay!" Molly said out loud with so much joy in her voice and ran off to the Earth team's pit. Once Molly got there she saw Eva talking to Rick and she ran straight toward Rick. (Got you there thought I put down Eva did you well your wrong to take that.)

"Rick!!" Rick and Eva turned towards Molly,

"Hey tiny mouse how you doing?" Rick said as he picked up Molly and she soon hugged Rick,

"I'm so glad to see you, I was worried that you might not come back and see me again."

"Now tiny mouse; why would I ever leave you all alone for so long? I was actually taking a breather thinking what to do next since I can't race anymore and now I'm here to couch little mouse." Molly just smiled she was happy to hear that Rick was doing great after what had happen to him but she still felt regret in her heart because she knew that she caused the crash.

"So what brings you here little Molly?" Eva asked Molly brought herself back to reality and said,

"Me and Aikka are planning to go on a picnic today and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us." Eva smiled and said,

"Sure I love to go with you guys."

"Great, just meet us at the Nourasian pit in 20 minutes."

"Okay, see you then." Rick put Molly down and she said her good-byes to Rick and headed off back to the pit to tell Aikka that Eva was going with them.

They were walking through the forest until they made it to a meadow filled with many kinds of flowers and it made Molly feel like she was back on Nourasia in the garden with all the flowers surrounding her and her parents.

"I take it you like this spot Little Molly" Aikka asked. Molly nodded her head

"This place is beautiful Aikka; How did you know it was here?" Eva asked with Awe in her voice.

"I found it when I was taking G'dar out to stretch his wings and we landed here to rest."

"Well it's sure was good thing you did." Molly said with a smile. Aikka and Eva couldn't help but smile too. Soon everything was ready to eat lunch and everyone was hungry. While they were eating Molly couldn't help but keep looking at the flowers,

"I take it that you like the flowers a lot Little Molly." Molly looked at Aikka and said,

"Yep, My uncle told me that mommy use to have a pretty garden of flowers before she had me." Eva had a concerned look on her face and soon asked,

"Little Molly; Did your uncle say anything about your parents meeting secretly?" Molly Looked at Eva then Aikka she noticed that Aikka was now thinking the same thing and said,

"Yep, he sure did. He said that their love was forbidden by their families just because they were from different planets, but that didn't stop my daddy and uncle from coming to visit my mommy." Aikka had a sad look on his face and Molly noticed,

"Aikka what's wrong?" Aikka looked at Molly,

"I don't know why people think its okay to be in love with your own race instead of other races from different planets it doesn't make sense." Eva looked at Aikka for a second then drew him into a hug.

"I don't know why some people think that's okay but I know one thing for a fact, is that we love each other very much and we'll never be separated." Aikka smiled and returned the hug. Molly couldn't help but to smile at her past parents and seeing their love for each other grow everyday. Then she got an idea,

"Aikka, Big Molly." They both looked at Molly "Would you guys like to hear me sing? I remember my mom singing me a lullaby a long time ago but I changed the words of the song to my version. So you want to hear?" Aikka and Eva both nodded there heads in agreement. Molly soon stood up and started to sing,

_I remember this song, I've known it for so long  
And it feels so good to hear  
Sounds a little sad but sweet just the same  
Lovely melody  
Whenever I hear this song, I really don't know why  
It makes me shed a little tear  
But I'm sure my tears will soon disappear  
Because I know you're here  
Whenever I am feeling sad  
And everything around looks bad  
All I have to do is think of you  
I know my dreams are waiting to come true  
Let's go on with hope in our hearts, love will surely show us how  
Let's go on, our hearts filled with dreams  
Let's go on and find them now_

Once Molly was done Aikka and Eva were really surprised at how well Molly could sing at her age."Wow little Molly that was really good, you have a beautiful voice." Aikka said

"Yeah, I bet your mother was a good singer and you took after her singing." Eva said. Molly just smiled, she was happy to know that she made Aikka and Eva forget about the story she had made up so they couldn't find out who she really was. The sun was starting to set and Molly was having fun still Aikka, he was actually chasing after Molly trying to catch her and tickle her. But Molly proved to be to fast for him, then she ran past Eva who was off to the side watching them and I bet you can guess what happen next. Instead of going after Molly he grabbed Eva and tickled her sides instead. Eva was laughing so hard that she could hardly talk.

"Aikka don't…that's not fair!" Molly just looked at them and started to remember how Canalletto just appeared out of nowhere and destroyed her life.

"_Just like that day in the garden before I came here."_ Molly thought and memories of seeing her parents in the container just came back to her, she wanted to cry but she held back her tears so that Eva and Aikka wouldn't notice something was wrong with her. The sun had finally set and the moon illuminating the meadow making it look more beautiful then it did when the sun was out. Eva, Aikka, and Molly soon headed back to their pits. Eva said her good-byes to Aikka and Molly and headed back to her pit and Molly and Aikka head straight for their rooms to get a good night sleep. Once Molly was asleep she started to dream but it was soon to turn into a nightmare.

**--Molly's Dream-**-

_Molly was in the garden with her mom and dad and they were just having fun then all of a sudden darkness covered the garden and the flowers were gone._

"_AAAHHHH!!!" Molly heard her parents scream and she turned around to see that Canalletto was standing there with both of her parents in his grip and he was squeezing them hard._

"_Please don't hurt!!! Please don't hurt them!!!" Molly yelled at the top of her lungs, Canalletto just looked at her and tighten his grip until her parents were no longer moving. It soon changed to where her parents were in front of Molly and their blood was everywhere. Molly soon felt something sticky on her and looked done and saw that she had blood on her dress and her hands. Molly eyes widen and she put her hands on her head, tears poured down her face and she yelled right at the top of her lungs,_

"_NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!"_

_--_**End of Dream--**

Molly shot up and was breathing very hard with tears still falling down her face. Soon Aikka and the two Canaan's came running into her room and the future Canaan ran up to her along with Aikka who pulled her into a hug.

"Molly what's wrong are you alright?" Aikka and Canaan asked Molly didn't look at them she just clung herself to Aikka and said,

"I had a nightmare."

"What was the nightmare about Molly?" The past Canaan asked (Hey he happens to like Molly) Molly's tears were still falling and she finally said,

"I…I saw…I saw my mom and dad get killed!" Everyone was shock at what she had just said and Aikka held onto Molly and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Molly, it was only a dream, its okay." Aikka said that over and over and Molly was starting to calm down a little but her tears would not stop flowing. Canaan from the future was really worried for Molly because he thought that what she had saw could be a warning or something but he didn't know. Soon Molly was asleep but she kept a firm grip on Aikka.

"I'm sorry that you got involved with this prince Aikka." The future Canaan said Aikka just smiled,

"Its alright, I'm just glad that she calm down now and at least most of her tease have stopped." Aikka said as he looked down at Molly.

"Well what to do with her now, she's got a good hold on you." The past Canaan said Aikka just looked at Molly and got an idea.

"How about she spends the night with me just this once, because it looks like she wants to keep someone close to her for now and she has a good grip on me too." Both the Canaan looked at each other and agreed. Aikka took Molly onto his room and let her sleep with him for the night. Molly stayed really close to Aikka and Aikka kept at least one arm around her. Then he started to wonder,

"_How was the nightmare triggered in the first place, Oh well I guess that's going to be a mystery for all eternity."_ Aikka looked at little Molly's sleeping face and smiled like a father would towards their child and said in a very low gentle voice,

"Sleep well little Molly." And he soon fell into a deep slumber with Molly.

__________________________________________________________________________

Finally chapter 8 Crystal Persian gave me an idea to use How she would ask Aikka and Eva to play with her all day. But the rest was all me But still thank her for the starter of the story. Hope you all Like it and please Read&Review. -Bye-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Molly ends up waking up in the middle of the night and was surprised to find her self in Aikka's room. When she sat up she started to remember what had happen earlier in the night.

"_Oh that's right I had a nightmare, Aikka and both of the Canaans came running in my room to see what was wrong."_ Molly did feel better that she was with her past dad but she wanted to also be with her past mom. She then decides to wake Aikka. Aikka started to stirred when Molly shook him. He then finally opened his eyes and looked at Molly

"Molly, Are you alright? What's wrong?" he said as he sat up. Aikka was worried because he thought that she might have had another nightmare.

"Aikka. Can we go see big Molly and sleep together under the stars?" asked Molly. Aikka was shocked at what he just had heard,

"Molly it's late and I'm sure that Big Molly is asleep right now."

"Please Aikka; I want Big Molly to be with me too." Aikka noticed that Molly was shaking a little; he soon thought that she was still thinking of the nightmare and just wanted more company to keep herself calm and relaxed so Aikka finally agreed. He soon gets a blanket and picks up Molly and heads off to the Earth pit.

When they got close to the pit they soon heard a flute being played not far from them. They soon saw Eva who was about 15 ft. away from her pit and she was the one playing the flute. Aikka walks closer to where Eva was and then stops about a good 2ft. away from her. Molly was really entranced by the sound of her flute and started to think back when her mom use to play her flute all the time when they were in the garden while her dad was busy with work. Molly soon notices that Eva was ending the song on her flute and brought herself out of the trance that she was in. Once Eva had stop playing the flute she soon hears clapping and turns around to see that it was Molly and Aikka clapping and she blushed because it was embarrassing to find out that someone was listening to her when she was playing on her flute. Eva soon walks over to them and asks,

"Aikka, Molly. What are you two doing here?"

"Little Molly had a nightmare and she wanted to be with both of us." Eva looked at Molly and walked over to them,

"I bet it was really scary but what was it about though." Aikka looked a little worried and tried to say something but Molly spoke up before him.

"I saw my mommy and daddy get killed." Eva gasped at what she had heard and saw that Molly started to have tears go down her face. Eva then takes Molly in her arms and hugged her tight and said,

"Sorry Molly, I shouldn't have said that. It must have been really scary for you to see, I'm so sorry." Molly just returned the hug. Aikka soon smiled and soon Molly calmed down again and they were all laying on one of the blankets that Aikka had brought while the other one was covering them to keep them from getting cold, and they were playing a game were they look at the stars and see what kind of picture they could create by using the stars as a guide. Molly then asks Eva a question,

"Big Molly, what does your flute look like?" Eva just smiles and pulls her flute out and shows it to Molly. The flute was silver with red stars and a red moon on the flute. Eva then says,

"My mom used to play this flute a lot before she…before she died." Eva face sort of dropped and Molly plus Aikka surprised to hear that, well mostly Aikka because since Eva is Molly's future mom and Eva's mom is her grandmother. So Molly already knew that her grandmother died from a star racer accident. But Aikka didn't know, but at least he was kind enough no to ask because he knew that it might have been pretty painful for her to loose a mother. Then Molly said,

"Aikka, Big Molly look those stars look like some kind of bird." Both of them looked where Molly was pointing and started to guess what kind of bird it could be. While Molly smiled knowing that she took their minds off what Eva said about her mother dieing.

After about an hour they all soon fall asleep and Molly starts to dream.

**--Molly's Dream--**

_Molly was walking through the palace. She was looking for her mom to see if she would play with her since her father was busy. While she was walking she hears a flute being played._

"_Huh. Where is that sound coming from?" Molly starts to follow the sound of the flute which leads her to the garden where she saw her mother playing the flute. Her mother stopped playing and looked at her and smiled warmly at Molly and said,_

"_Molly would you like to come and sit next to me and listen to me playing the flute?" Molly nodded her head and said, "Yes" and walks over to her mother and sat down and her mother starts to play her flute. Her mother played a soft gentle tune and Molly was feeling content just listening to her mothers flute._

**--End of Molly's Dream--**

Then next day everything was back to normal. Molly was smiling and full of joy she had soon forgotten the terrible nightmare, Eva and Aikka notices it also and were happy that Molly wasn't haunted by the nightmare.

Eva was getting ready for her next race and Molly was near by and was curious what it was like to be in star racer and fly in one. So while no one was looking Molly snuck into the star racer and was hidden from Jordan's view. She soon felt the star racer move and heading towards the racing field.

--With Aikka and the Future Canaan--

"I wonder where little Molly is? I thought she would have come here to watch Molly race" Aikka said

"It definitely seems weird but she could also be with the earth team watching her on the screen with the machanics." The future Canaan said hoping that he was right.

"Yeah your right, she has grown found of the earth team so she must feel more comfortable to be around them now." Aikka said and Canaan nodded his then they soon saw the earth team's racer on the field the race was just about to begin.

--Back with Eva, Jordan, Molly, and the others--

Eva just got her star racer in position ready to race.

"Now Molly be on your toes we have to win to get to Oban okay" Don said over his head set.

"Don't worry sir we won't let you down."

"Yeah big Molly can do anything." everyone jumped once they saw that Little Molly was in the whizzing arrow 2.

"What the little Molly what are you doing in here its dangerous to be here." Eva soon says

"Sorry big Molly I couldn't help. I wanted to know what it was like to fly in a star racer." Eva didn't know what to do, because one they were already at the racing field and two the race was going to start any second.

"Huh, looks like were going to have an extra person in the race today." Eva said

"Alright Molly just be careful since Little Molly has no place to sit or something to hold on to." Don said and Eva nodded her head. Then they soon saw who their opponent was and Eva froze. It was spirit and Eva was not happy because it was spirits fault for her mother's crash. Soon the race started and Eva was going out of control and poor Molly was holding on to the scooter that Eva uses to pilot the Arrow 2 and she was frightened.

"Molly come to you senses remember you have Little Molly with you and she barely has anything to hold onto." Don Wei said worried that Little Molly could be hurt badly and Jordan was no help because some how he got knocked out. Eva though wasn't listening her mind was more focused on getting rid of Spirit once and for all. Don gives Koji and order,

"Koji!" Koji looks at Don "Yes sir."

"Go find Prince Aikka and Little Molly's uncle and tell them that she is in the star racer and for some odd reason our Molly is out of control." Koji didn't waste a second he ran out of the door at high speed and went look for them.

--With Aikka and the future Canaan--

"What's going on I never seen Molly take risks like these before?" Aikka said all confused

"I know what you mean its not like her at all." Canaan soon said they both soon heard someone call their names

"Aikka!! Anako!!" They turned around and was surprised that it was one of the mechanics from the Earth team.

"What's wrong Koji?" Canaan asked (He became good friends with the Mechanics some how)

"It's Little Molly." Koji said as he panted

"What do you mean what's wrong is she okay?" Canaan and Aikka asked all worried

"She's fine for now but I don't know for how long."

"What do you mean?" Canaan said all worried

"Little Molly some how stowed away on the Arrow 2 and now that our Molly is out of control for some odd reason we fear that she could be in danger because she barely has anything to hold on to so she can be safe." The future Canaan went wide eyed he couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Maybe you can help us Aikka?" Koji

"Well if you come back with me maybe you can talk to Molly and try to calm her down and that way Little Molly won't be at risk." Aikka nodded his head in agreement and left with Koji and yes the future Canaan follows.

--Back with the others--

Don Wei was still trying to get Eva to calm down but he just keeps on failing. Then he hears foot steps and sees that Koji didn't just tell Aikka and the future Canaan what was going on, he brought them back with him.

"Koji. What's going on why did you bring them here?"

"Because I thought that Prince Aikka might have a better chance of calming down Mol--OMG!" Koji didn't finish his sentence once he saw Eva's brainwaves

"What's wrong Koji?" Stan asked

"Its Molly's brainwaves, she not just mad she's off the deep end mad." Don was confused

"_Why is she so mad at spirit what does she have against him?"_ Don Wei asked himself then all of a sudden they hear little Molly's voice,

"Big Molly Please calm down your going to get us killed this way." Molly said as she held on tight.

"You don't understand little Molly there is no way I'm going to let this murder live."

"Big Molly what are you talking about?

"This creature was the one that killed my mother in her race." Eva yelled with so much anger and pain in her voice. Everyone's eyes went wide at what they heard namely Don Wei.

"_No it can't be Eva it just can't, but it has to be her, she races just like Maya and she did see spirit take her mothers life…Oh! It is you Eva." _Don thought as he put his hand on his head then he heard the warning signal go off.

"What's going on?" Don all off a sudden yelled

"It's the Arrow 2 it sustain to much damage and Molly is going way to fast that she's over heating the engines." Don was really worried for if Eva didn't calm down she could end up taking her life along with the other two in the racer. Then they soon hear little Molly speak up,

"Big Molly I know its hard to loose a mom remember I don't have my mom, but I'm sure your mom doesn't want you take revenge for her death it wont bring her back." Molly had tears running down her eye for she was scared. Then she soon felt the Arrow 2 start to slow down and looked up at Eva, her face was not all tensed any more she had calm down.

"I'm sorry little Molly I didn't mean to loose control all of a sudden." Everyone was relief to hear and see that Molly had calm down namely Don. Then just when they thought things were good they heard Molly and Eva scream.

--With Molly and Eva--

Spirit used his body which was actually also his ship so surround Eva's pilot dome. Eva and Molly were looking around the dome until they both looked up and saw spirits face staring at them.

"Don't come near me you MURDER!" Eva yelled

--With Aikka and the others--

"_Oh No!" _Aikka thought then runs out of the Earth teams pit and heads straight for his pit to get G'dar.

"_I just hope I'm not to late." _and Aikka was off to the racing field.

--Back with Molly and Eva--

Eva accidentally lost control again and they headed straight for a rock and the Arrow 2 crashed. But before they crashed Eva was able to grab Molly and protect her from the crash by using her body to take most of the impact. Once they landed Eva was in bad shape she was literally thrown out of the pilot dome along with Molly. She sat up a little and said,

"I did what I had to do. Ah!" When she looked up she saw spirit still flying.

"How? That's impossible." Eva then collapse on the rock behind her.

--with Don, Koji, and Stan--

Once they saw the crash Don couldn't help but yell

"Eva!" everyone was in a frenzy

"I called the medical team they should be there in a few minutes." Koji said

"Man I hope there all right." Stan added While they were doing their thing The future Canaan walks over to Don and ask,

"Why did you call Molly Eva a second ago?" Don looked at him

"Because I have a good feeling that she is my daughter Eva."

"Well then I wonder why she lied to you about who she is." Canaan made it clearly that Don did something that could have scared her heart.

"I'll talk to you about it later, right now I hope spirit didn't take her life like he took my wife's." Canaan nodded his head in agreement.

--With Eva and Molly--

Molly sat up and looked around to see if she could figure out what had just happen then she notice the thrashed star racer, Eva on the side all scratched and cut from the crash and protecting her.

"_Oh No, Mommy." _Molly thought when she saw how badly injure Eva was then she saw that spirit had turned back and started to walk towards them. But then he stopped in his tracks when he heard wings flapping. Molly turned her head to see what was coming near them,

"Aikka!" Molly yelled and Aikka jumps down from G'dar and runs toward Molly and Eva and pulls his dagger out,

"You have won the race spirit there I no reason to harm the girl." Spirit place is hands up kinda like what you do to surrender only different. He then walks over to Eva and place his hand over Eva and Eva started to see her mothers crash, Molly and Aikka saw pain in Eva's face when Eva reached the part where her mother crashed but then Eva started to see how spirit notice that something was wrong with her mothers star racer and tries to save her but she didn't except it and crashed.

"Mommy." Eva whispered and a tear fell down her face, spirit then strokes her hair stand up and he had tears falling down his small white face and leaps into the airs and heads to the finish line. Aikka puts his dagger away and walks toward Eva along with Molly and crouched down to Eva's level.

"Aikka Big Molly is going to be okay right." Molly looked at Aikka with hopeful eyes Aikka just smiled

"I'm sure she's alright, she just need some medical help and rest." Molly looked at Aikka then turns her head toward Eva and soon they heard sirens coming their way to take Eva, Jordan and possibly Molly to the hospital.

________________________________________________________________________

Finally Chapter 9 is done. Thank you Crystal Persian for the help again and for keeping me going on this story. I hope everyone likes this chapter and I hope you guys also review this chapter of the story so I hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few days had gone by since Eva's encounter with spirit. Eva, Aikka, and Molly were out taking a walk in the grassy fields and Molly was enjoying herself so much that she didn't noticed the concerned look on Aikka's and Eva's faces.

"Aikka I'm still curious why little Molly would all of a sudden get the urge to hide in my racer." Eva said in a quiet type of voice so that Molly couldn't hear but Aikka could.

"I don't know Molly I just as confused as you are and I also have noticed something else."

"What else have you noticed Aikka?"

For some odd reason Molly happen to be really fond of us, I mean she all ways want to be with us and when we had our fight it was almost like she knew what to do to get us to stop and see our differences." Eva nodded her head for she also has noticed that also.

"Aikka you listen to Anako's conversation with Little Molly what did they say exactly."

Aikka started to remember what had happen and told Molly.

(I'm doing it in a flashback version okay)

**--FlashBack--**

_Aikka was standing next to the door way to Molly's room and was listening to Canaans conversation with Molly about her stowing away on Eva's Star Racer._

_"Molly what were you thinking?" The future Canaan yelled at Molly_

_"I mean you could have gotten yourself killed out there."_

_"I know that already but I couldn't help it though" Molly said in an innocent voice._

_"Don't give me that Molly; you should know better then that."_

_"But I really wanted to ride in the star racer with Big Molly." Molly looked down at the floor._

_"I mean I all ways hear stories about how mommy was the best star racer around." Canaan looked at Molly for awhile and walked up to her._

_"It's alright Molly, just be more careful next time and don't worry we will get your mom and dad back okay." Molly looked at Canaan_

_"Okay."_

**--End of FlashBack--**

Eva was shocked at what she had just heard.

"Wait a minute, didn't Molly and her uncle say that her parent left her in his care and that they were looking for them not trying to get them back."

"And Also don't forget her nightmare of how she saw her mom and dad get killed and she said that she was left behind when she was an infant."

"This it really confusing Aikka." Aikka nodded his head in agreement. While Eva and Aikka were talking Molly noticed and she walks up to them.

"What are you talking about without me?" Molly said. Both Eva and Aikka jumped when they heard her because they didn't know that Molly had walked right up to them.

"Oh. We were talking about both of our upcoming races that's all." Aikka said all worried that she would see right through him, but Molly tilted her head and said "Oh. Okay if you say so." Both Eva and Aikka were relieved that Molly didn't figure it out then Eva spoke up.

"Little Molly." Molly looks at Eva, "Yes, Big Molly."

"Why do you all ways want to be with us I mean not that we don't like it but." Eva didn't know how to finish her sentence but Molly just looked at her and said,

"Well my Uncle told me that my mommy has a fiery spirit just like you big Molly and that my daddy was filled with nothing but honor and also was in training to become a Nourasian knight just like you Aikka." Both Aikka and Eva had a hard time believing her but the both told her that it made sense.

Soon it was time to take Molly back to the Nourasian pit and put her down for her afternoon nap. Once they got there they helped Molly get in her bed and made sure everything was good then Molly soon asked without knowing it because she was half asleep.

"Big Molly can you sing me a lullaby. Please." Eva just smiled and said "Sure, I can do that for you." And she started to sing.

_You are my angel  
You are my everything  
You mean more than anything  
When I see your smile so lovely and bright  
Makes the world seem right_

_At times you can act like such a little girl  
But in my eyes, you are the world  
I wish you health and happiness for all time  
And may the world be kind_

_Whenever you are feeling down  
Whenever you are feeling blue  
All you have to do is sing this song  
Remember I'll be watching over you_

_Please grow up with hope in your heart  
I will always be with you  
Please go on with a dream in your heart  
I will always be with you_

While she sang the song Aikka was listening and he felt his heart was full of content, and then he soon hears her voice die down and then stops. Once she was done singing Molly was fast asleep and they left Molly's room. As they walk out they notice Molly's so call uncle and walk up to him.

"Oh good day prince Aikka, Molly; What can I do for you?"

"Anako why does little Molly all way like to be with us for some odd reason?" Aikka asked and Canaan said,

"Well I guess it because you sort of look like them."

"We sort of look like them." Eva said in a confused voice

"Yes, I showed Molly a picture of what her mom and dad looked like before she was born." Both Aikka and Eva were now confused. They thanked the future Canaan for his time and went off to get ready for their next race.

After about a half an hour Molly wakes up and runs down to where G'dar was and saw that Aikka was petting G'dar and getting ready to leave to watch Eva race.

"Aikka can I come with you?" Aikka looked up to see Molly and smiled

"Of course you can, but we better hurry Molly's race is about to start. After he said that Molly ran down the stairs and rushed right next to Aikka and they were off.

Once they got there they took their seats and waited for the race to begin and soon enough Eva and Toros appear ready to race.

"Aikka I thought Molly only had two star racers and I thought they were broken." Aikka looked at the confused Molly and said,

"I guess their mechanics found the parts they need to make a new one." Molly nodded her head in agreement and turned her attention back on the racers and then they heard the gong and both racers were off. Near the end of the race They noticed that Toros was ready to slice their ship into two pieces but Eva was able to doge the attack and then turned on the new hyper drive system and speeded off to the finish line at a really fast speed.

"Aikka. If Big Molly doesn't slow down she could crash." Aikka nodded his head in agreement without taking his eyes off Eva's star racer. Eva and Toros were close to the finish line but Eva was able to go past him and she disengaged her hyper drive and did a quick turn and Toros went right passed her and crashed into the wall and his ship looked like it was stuck. Earth had defeated Toros but Aikka had to win his next last race against Spirit for them to go to the finals.

While Aikka was getting ready for his race against Spirit, Toros appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Aikka by the throat. Molly screamed when she saw Toros and the two Canaans came running out to see what was wrong and were also surprised to also see Toros in their pit.

"Now listen good Prince Aikka, you will lose this race on purpose so that the Earth team won't make it to Oban." Molly's eyes went wide but didn't speak. The past Canaan though yelled,

"Toros put him down he can't breath when you have in that position." Toros looked at him then dropped Aikka. Aikka's hand shot up to his throat trying to catch his breath. Toros then said,

"When you decided you will have your fencing master tell me." then he left.

"What do we do now Prince Aikka?" The future Canaan asked, Aikka stood up and said,

I have no choice I have to lose this race." Both of the Canaan's looked at Aikka and nodded their heads and headed off to the racing arena but Molly stayed behind.

"Aikka you can't do that, I mean you and Big Molly promised me that you both would take me to Oban to find my mom and dad." Aikka looked at Molly with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Molly but unfortunately the Crogs have a tight hold on use and I have to do whatever they say or else I risk my people's lives."

"But losing the race is un-honorable and What about Big Molly don't you love her enough to win this race so you both can go to Oban together." Molly yelled as tears fell down her face. Aikka just looked at her and got on G'dar and left for the racing field. Molly watched him as he left and said to herself.

"I hope you make the right choice Daddy." and she headed off to the racing field. Once she got there she noticed that Toros was sitting next to both of the Canaan's, so she decided to find Eva and sit next to her. Once she found Eva she asked her if she could sit with them and Eva said yes. When Molly sat down she soon heard Jordan say,

"Hey listen Molly, I bet Aikka is going to lose this race on purpose because the crogs told him to."

"Please don't start that again Jordan I'm getting tired of hearing that."

"Believe what you want but I know that I saw prince Aikka and Toros talking together." Molly soon gasped under her breath and thought,

"When did gunner boy find out that the Noursians are in a forced alliance with the crogs?"

They soon heard one of the little aliens call forth Aikka as he walked out Eva was smiling at Aikka but he turned his head away from her.

"Please Molly don't look at me like that it only makes things harder on me." Aikka thought. Eva was confused when he turned his head and soon the race started and it looked like her wasn't even pretending to race. Eva was no really confused and Molly was worried if Aikka really knew what he was doing.

While Aikka was racing Spirit he had to hold G'dar back,

"G'dar stop it; it's not our day for victory." G'dar made a screeching noise and still tried to catch up with Spirit.

"I know G'dar I feel the same way and this is not the honorable way." Aikka then thought back at what little Molly had said.

**--Flashback--**

_"But losing the race is un-honorable and What about Big Molly don't you love her enough to win this race so you both can go to Oban together!!!" _

**--End Of Flashback--**"We are not going to lose this race G'dar." With that said he placed his hand over G'dar and said something in Nourasian that made G'dar go faster. Molly's head shot up when she saw that Aikka was trying to catch up.

_"Ah. He's…He's trying to win this race. I guess he finally made his choice and it's the right one too."_ Molly thought.

Aikka was catching up with Spirit then he got out one of his arrows and used it to blind Spirit and win the race. Molly jumped up and yelled,

"Yeah he did…He did it. He won." Eva laughed at how happy Molly was for Aikka winning but one person was not happy. Toros was mad for what Aikka had just done and warned the two Canaan that the crogs won't forget this and that they will be punished that no one disobeys the crogs and he leaves.

Molly went back to the Earth pit with Molly and Aikka was there too waiting for them to come.

"Congratulations on your race Aikka." Eva said

"The same to you Molly." Aikka said Little Molly couldn't help but smile and she wanted to talk to Rick to see how he was doing but didn't see him anywhere.

"Big Molly where's Rick?" Eva looked at Molly for a second and said,

"Molly, Rick is going back to Earth." Molly was shocked at what she had heard

"But Why? Why is he going back to Earth?"

"Because he thinks that he is no longer needed here so he's going home to find a job to support him."

"But he can't leave he just… he just can't." Molly yelled with her eyes full of tears and started to run toward the area where the departures were being at.

"Little Molly come back here." Aikka yelled

"Little Molly." Eva yelled. But she wasn't listening she just wanted to stop he first friend that treated her like a normal person when she visited the Earth team for the first time. Once Molly got to the departure area she saw Rick getting onto the space pod that was headed for Earth.

"Rick! Wait!" Molly yelled and ran toward him. Rick heard her and turned around to face her. "Tiny Mouse what are you doing here?" Molly looked at him and said,

"Why are you leaving Rick don't you like being around us?" Rick looked at her and said,

"Tiny mouse I have to leave because now that my racing career over but I know that I can be a great coach for a pilot on earth." Molly had more tears falling down her face.

"But you can't leave. The only reason why I felt comfortable being around the Earth team is because of you and Big Molly and even though big Molly is there it's not the same without. So please don't go Rick." Molly had her head facing the ground and her tears where coming down her face like waterfalls. Rick could tell that she really didn't want him to leave and if he did she would just be sad. He put his hand on Molly and said,

"Don't worry tiny mouse if you want me to stay then Ill stay just for you okay, and besides I kinda want to see Oban to and help you find you mom and dad." Molly's face lit up and said to him,

"Thank you Rick… Thank you so much." She said out loud Rick just smiled and soon said,

"Well I better go tell Don that I'm going to Oban with him and you better start heading towards you space pod before it leaves without you." Molly nodded her head in agreement and started heading towards the space pod that would take them to Oban. When she got close she soon noticed that Eva and Aikka were deep in conversation that they don't even noticed that she coming their way.

_"Hmmm…I wonder what their talking about that makes it look so serious."_ Molly thought and hurried over and hid near them so she could hear what they were talking about.

"There is something weird going on about little Molly but what is it." Eva said

"I'm not sure Molly but it is strange that both little Molly and Anako give us different stories about why she likes to be with us all the time." Aikka added

"Hmm…maybe we should keep this to ourselves Aikka…just until we know everything?"

"Okay Molly."

Molly was shocked at what she had just heard.

_"Oh no. Their starting to figure out thing out a little. I better go warn Canaan."_ Molly thought and ran off to go find the future Canaan, Molly soon finds him in the space pod getting everything ready to go.

"Anako… Anako!" Canaan turned his head to see Molly running toward him.

"Molly what wrong is everything okay?" Molly stopped right in front of him and said,

"I got bad news, Aikka and Eva are catching on to us about who we are a little." Canaan was shocked to hear that.

"Are you sure?" Molly nodded her head

"Oh dear what do we do now? If they find out we could be putting you Mom and Dad at risk." Canaan said all worried.

"I already know that. We just need to be careful around them, they may be catching on but their still pretty confused about us so be on your guard okay." Canaan nodded his head in agreement and soon heard the past Canaan and Aikka come in to the space pod.

"It time for us to leave for Oban." Aikka said Everyone looked at him and nodded their heads and soon felt the temple move and leave Alaws and going straight for Oban. Molly looked at Aikka for a second and turned her head away and thought,

_"What am I going to do now if they find out who I am history could really be messed up. I probably won't even be born if Aikka and Eva relies that I'm really their future daughter."_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally chapter 10 is done and up.

Thanks again Crystal Persian for all the help and I hope you like this chapter also.

So I hope everyone enjoy. Please Read & Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They had finally made it to Oban. Molly, Eva, and Aikka were finally on Oban to be apart of the greatest race in history well mostly Aikka and Eva, Molly is just a tag along.

When they got to Oban Aikka had to got to the Temple where he would meet the Avatar again and here the rules of the race on Oban. While he was getting ready to leave Molly walks up to him and asks,

"Aikka can I go with you please I want to see if Big Molly got here safe." Molly put on her famous cute begging face and Aikka couldn't refuse.

"You can come with me Little Molly if you want to, but make sure you stay close to me okay." Molly nodded her head in agreement and they were off.

Once they got to the main temple they took their time looking around for they were surprised to see so many beautiful plants were inside the temple alone.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Don't you think so Aikka." Aikka smiled and nodded his head. They soon made it to a pond area where they saw other racers and Molly was scared to see them because she never saw any other kind of aliens except the one on Alaws, Nourasia and Earth, so she decides to hide behind Aikka.

"Little Molly are you okay?" Molly did a small shaky nod towards Aikka but didn't move her body. Aikka could tell that she was scared and decides to move to a near by tree away from the other racers. Once they got there Molly started to calm down a little then they soon heard footsteps coming near them.

They turned their head and was surprised to see who it was.

"Big Molly; You're here." Molly yelled and ran up to her.

"Hey there little Molly good to see you again and you too Aikka." Eva said with a smile and while she patted Molly's head.

"Were glad that you were able to make it to Oban safely Molly."

"Same here but for gunner boy here, he got knocked out on the way here." Jordan stiffen from what Eva had just said and just turned away and Molly just stuck her tongue out at him, Aikka and Eva couldn't help but laugh at what Molly had just done.

"So who are these other racers I wonder." Eva said

"I've only heard of two of them, the one that is floating and is dressed in blue is Sul he's a magician, some say his powers match the Avatars but I have my doubts." Then Aikka turned his attention to the Crog. "And that is Kross he has very high authority on his planet."

"Wait what happen to Toros?" Jordan asked

"His superiors didn't like the idea of him losing to the Earth team."

"But Toros came in first place way ahead of the others." Eva said

"For the Crogs failure is not an option." When Aikka said that Kross started to walk toward them and when he was getting close Molly got scared and hid right behind Eva and Eva made sure that she was safe behind her.

"I don't see why Toros went soft on you Earthling for you creatures are just plain old weaklings." Kross said in a very serious voice.

"Well I guess it just wasn't his day to win." Jordan said trying to be brave, Kross narrow his eyes at him and said,

"Indeed, and you won't be lucky to barely make it though these races." Jordan wanted to step in and fight but Aikka held him back then they soon heard a voice.

"Everyone please gather around, so you can hear the rules of the race." Once everyone got close Molly was able to recognize who was under the hood.

"Huh, Satis is that you under that weird hood?" Molly asked everyone looked at her and she retreated behind Eva.

"Why yes it is Molly you sure got good eyes." Satis said as he took his hood off to show his face.

"Satis what are you doing here we left you on Sangar (I hope I spelled the planet right)." said one of the racers.

"Sangar?" Eva asked

"One of the planets where the racing selections were held to participate in the great race of Oban, like on Alaws." Aikka said

"But how could he have been on Sangar when he was on Alaws with us." Molly asked

"I was promoted to spokes person." Satis said Then he started to explain the rules of the race and how the racing field were going to be like and he had already warned Kross that if they took the life of another Pilot they will get disqualified immediately. He also told them how there will be gates that they have to fly through them and told them how the point system works. 1st place gets 9 points, 2nd place 6 points and 3rd place 3 points (I think that's how the point system went.) Once he was done he told them that they had to hurry to get back to their ships and get ready for the first race was going to start soon. Then they felt the temple move and it started to go high in the air. Once they were in the air one of the racers asked,

"How are we suppose to get back to our ships thought since the path way was destroyed."

"Simple just used the portals to get back." and he disappeared

"Huh. How are we suppose to find the portals if he doesn't give us a hint of where they are?" Molly said all confused and annoyed.

"Well looks like we have to find them ourselves then little molly, Good luck at find your way back to your ship and on your first race Molly." Aikka said

"Same to you Aikka." Jordan then grabs Eva and leaves.

"Gunner boy sure doesn't like it when we talk to big Molly huh Aikka." Aikka nodded his head in agreement.

"Well we better start looking for the portal to get back to the others." With that said they headed off. While walking Molly noticed a small temple with the Nourasian symbol on it.

"Hey Aikka do you think that might be where the portal is." Aikka looked where she pointed.

"I don't know Molly lets go and check it out and see."

"Okay." They walked into the temple and saw a big round circle on the middle of the wall and Aikka placed his hand on it and it started to glow.

"I guess we go through here Aikka." Molly said

"Yes I guess so." But before they could move Kross appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Aikka.

"Aikka!" Molly yelled Aikka was struggling in Kross grip and Kross soon said,

"If I didn't know any better I think that Earth girl has fogged your judgment and has made you soft." after he said that he dropped Aikka and he started to gasp for air and said,

"I don't know what you're talking about I came here to win and I shall." Kross narrowed his eyes at Aikka and then looked at Molly who was really shaking in fear.

"Well you better not let that girl fog more of your judgment and remember to all ways answer the call of the Crogs." and he soon walks away to get to his ship. Molly soon walked up to Aikka and asked,

"Are you alright Aikka? Your not hurt or anything." Aikka looked at Molly who had a worried look on her face and he said,

"Don't worry Molly I'm alright. Now come on lets get to back so we can hurry and get ready for the race." Molly nodded her head and they soon walked through the portal.

After the race Aikka and the two Canaans were tending to G'dar for he had a few scratches from the race after Kross found a way to shoot him down. Molly though was standing outside and soon notices Eva standing next to the edge of her temple and Molly soon gets an idea, she decided to go visit and see if she was okay. Molly was able to sneak past the two Canaans and Aikka then goes through the portal then walks over to the small temple that has the Earth teams symbol and she was soon standing in front of the portal.

"I hope that I can go through." Molly said then she stuck her hand out and touched the stone circle and it started to glow.

"Wow, I guess its reacting because of my human blood." She then walks through the portal and soon was standing in the Earth teams temple. Then she walks up to where Eva was and talks to her.

"Hey Big Molly are you okay?" Eva turns around and was surprised to see that Molly was standing right behind her and soon says,

"How did you get here Molly?" Molly tilted her head and said,

"I got here through the portal, and I asked you a question first remember."

"So that's how you got here. Well I'm upset because I didn't win any point from our first race." Molly felt sorry for Eva and then got an idea to make Eva feel better.

"Big Molly, Why don't we explore this part of Oban I mean we did land so that we can see what its like here a little. So what do you say." Eva looks at Molly for a long time then says,

"Okay we can do that, But what about your uncle and Aikka." Molly just smiled

"They don't even know that I'm here actually I snucked out with no one noticing at all." Eva was surprised to hear that but decided to let it slide And started to head off unfortunately Jordan saw them starting to leave and stops them.

"Hey Molly. Where do you think your going?" Eva and Molly turns around to face Jordan

"We going out to explore for awhile that's all." Eva said

"Well I don't think Don would like that idea at all." Jordan said

"Oh, Who cares what her thinks? Let just forget about him for now and have some fun." Molly said as she started to run down the steps with Eva following her.

"Hey wait." Jordan said as he started to run after the two girls. Molly and Eva made it to a strange area that looked like it was in ruins. While looking around they both soon heard a noise.

"Huh, whose there?" Molly asked there was no reply just another noise.

"Jordan, If that's you stop it, it's not funny." Eva said but they heard nothing and soon they heard someone come up right behind the two girls. They both turned around and screamed along with Jordan who was the one walking right up to them.

"Geeze Jordan what are you trying to do give us a heart attack." Eva yelled at Jordan

"What are you talking about I was looking for you two after you ran off." They all soon heard another noise.

"Guess it wasn't gunner boy after all." Molly said all scared They heard the noise again and turned around to only be faced with the smallest racer on Oban.

"Oh its only you little guy, you know you shouldn't go around and scare people namely little kids like little Molly here." Jordan said,

'I should have terrified you." He said as he pulled his sword out. "I am Lord Furter the greatest Pilot the roamed the seven seas." When he finish all Eva, Molly and Jordan can do is laugh like they would be scared of a little guy like him but then they soon heard his crew come running out and Eva grabs a hold of Molly like a mother would do to protect their child.

"What do you think you guys are doing?' Eva yelled

"Tie them up and throw them in a deep hole." Lord Furter commanded and his crew cheered with agreement.

"Hey wait a minute you can't do that, were here to race just like you." Jordan yelled

"Yes and how do you think we got here in the first place by eliminating the competition." Then his crew started to get closer to the three and Molly was holding on tight to Eva and Jordan was trying to keep the little creeps away from them but one of the little guys snuck behind him and used some kind of metal stick hit him on the head and knock him unconscious.

"Jordan!" Eva yelled While part of the crew was tying Jordan up the rest went after Eva and Molly.

"No stay away you little creep." Eva said in a very angry voice while kicking them away at the same time.

"It's useless to resist, surrender now." Eva just kept on kicking Lord Furter's crew while trying to hold onto Molly at the same time. Molly soon notices that Eva was getting really tired and that the crew was coming closer with ropes.

"Will someone please help us." Molly yelled

"HAHA. No one can help you now." Lord Furter gloated The crew was ready to pounce on Eva and Molly to tie them down.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Molly yelled and soon out of no where the future Canaan jumped out of nowhere and attack the little creep. Soon Lord Furter and his crew retreated, once they were gone Canaan dropped his guard and used his dagger to cut Jordan free.

"Uncle Anako!" Molly yelled Canaan turned and face Molly and boy was he mad.

"Molly how could you have sneaked off like that I was terribly worried about you." He yelled

"But Uncle I just wanted to be with Big Molly and explore that's all."

"Molly you don't know this planet that well and you could have gotten you self killed or worse stuck here with no one around to help you." Molly started to cry a little

"Come on Anako Molly just saw me sad and she just wanted to cheer me up that's all." Eva said trying to defend Molly. Canaan looks at Eva and then back at Molly and scratches the back of his head.

"Okay Molly I'm not mad anymore but promise me that you won't sneak off again like that I was really worried." Molly nodded her head in agreement. While they were talking and after Jordan wake up from being knock out Molly notice that something was coming and saw strange looking creatures that look half man and half lion almost.

"What are those creatures Big Molly?" Molly asked and everyone looked up to see them, Canaan went into attack mode and Eva held onto Molly. Then all of a sudden the creatures started to make a strange noise that sounded like they were singing.

"Come on lets get out of here before they stop." Canaan said

"But Uncle I don't think their going to hurt us." Molly said

"Well I don't want to stick around and figure it out so come on." Soon they all left and retuned to their temples and Canaan took Molly with him.

Once they got back Aikka was ready to start his next race.

"Good luck Aikka." Molly said and Aikka turned his attention to Molly and smiled and then he was off. After the race Aikka and Molly were outside looking at the stars,

"Molly." Molly turned her head towards Aikka "What's wrong Aikka?"

"Why did you decide to sneak off and worry everyone?" Molly just smiled and said'

"Because its to much fun to freak you guys." Aikka sighed and just tilted his head towards the stars.

"I bet when you look at the stars you think about big Molly am I right Aikka." Molly said evilly. And Aikka jumped a little and started to blush.

"Hah! I knew it. You can't stop thinking about big Molly no matter what because you must really love her." Aikka looks at Molly a little suspicious of how Molly was so sure that he loved Eva very much and still remembers the time when she invited him to the lake were she also invited Eva and asked her to sing. It was almost like she knew that it was going to get them back together after that one race against each other. However Aikka kept it to himself.

"Molly I think its time for us to go to bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Aikka said as he stood up and started to head towards his room.

"Hey wait for me Aikka." Molly got up and started to run trying to catch up to her past father. Once Molly was out to bed and Aikka headed to his room all Aikka could ask himself was,

"Who are you really little Molly?" And then drifted off to a deep slumber.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's chapter 11. I hope everyone likes this chapter especially you **Crystal Persian**

Please Read and Review


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Morning had come and Molly was busy petting G'dar and he was enjoying it very much. While Molly was petting G'dar she couldn't help but think back to when it was just her and her dad riding G'dar when she was only two years old.

**--Flashback--**

_Molly was in the stable were all the beetles were being held and she was standing in front of her fathers beetle and petting him._

"_Good beetle." the two year old said_

"_It seems G'dar likes you sweetie." said a familiar voice. Molly turned her head to see who it was._

"_Daddy!" she yelled as she ran to give him a big hug_

"_What are you doing here by the way Molly?" Molly looked at her father and said,_

"_I wanted to see what the beetles look like and I just stopped in front of his pen without knowing it and he took a liking to me." Aikka smiled at his young one_

"_How would you like to go for a ride on G'dar Molly?" Molly smiled really big and nodded her head so many times Aikka could tell that she really liked that idea a lot. Once G'dar was ready to fly Aikka picked up his little one and got on G'dar and soon took off into the sky. Molly started to laugh when they got really high in the air._

"_Having fun Molly?" Aikka soon asked_

"_Yep." was all Molly could say and she continued to laugh as G'dar flied through tons of clouds. _

**--EndofFlashBack--**

"Molly are you alright?" Molly quickly was brought back to reality and turned to see who had asked her a question and found out it was Aikka.

"No nothings wrong Aikka. Why do you ask?"

"Because for a long time you looked like you were in another world while standing next to G'dar."

"Oh, Sorry I was thinking of something and must have spaced out a little." Molly said all embarrassed, Aikka looked at her for a moment and said,

"What were thinking about that made you all of a sudden space out?" Molly didn't know how to answer that until she hears the two Canaans come into the room to tell Aikka the next race was going to start. Aikka thanked them and walked toward G'dar and got on, Molly walked over to the Two Canaans so that she wouldn't end up falling along with Aikka and G'dar. Aikka looked at her before he left and notice that she had a sad look on her face and he started to get more concerned about Molly but he quickly turned his focus on the race when he started to fell G'dar start to fall.

Once the race was over and Aikka returned to his temple he set off to find Molly but he couldn't find her. He soon ask the future where she was and he said,

"Molly went to the Earth teams temple to wait for Big Molly to come back from the race." Aikka was shocked to hear that but decides to let it go and heads off outside to the edge off the temple.

(with Eva and Molly)

Molly and Eva were busy talking about how Eva lost again and Molly was trying everything to cheer her up. Then she soon hears those creatures again then gets an idea.

"Hey big Molly listen its those creatures again and their singing too." Eva listen closely

"Your right Molly they are singing again."

"Lets go down and find then so we can hear them better." Eva looks at Molly for a second.

"Boy Molly you sure like going out a lot I wonder why." Molly looks at Eva and say,

"My uncle told me that my mommy was very adventures so I guess I take after her in that department." Eva smiled and did a small chuckle at the same time. While Eva was laughing Molly notices that Aikka was outside next to the ledge and she got a really evil idea."Big Molly didn't you say you brought a hover board with you that can fly anywhere." Eva stopped laughing and said,

"Yeah I did why."

"Lets use it to get down to the ground and scare Aikka too." Eva looked confused at the last part but then sees Aikka at the ledge of his temple and nodded her head in agreement with Molly. Eva soon got her hover board and place it right next to the edge of the temple and picks up Molly and jumps right on the hover board.

(with Aikka)

Aikka was outside also listening to the weird creatures that he hasn't seen yet and once he turned to face the Earth teams temple he saw Eva and Molly jumping off the edge of the temple and start heading towards the ground. Without thinking Aikka quickly ran towards G'dar jumped on and went after Eva and Molly.

(Back with Eva and Molly)

Once the two girls have landed they soon saw that Aikka coming their way.

"Wow Aikka got here really fast." Molly said all giggly then Eva gets an evil idea and whispers into Molly's ear.

"How about we hid in the bushes and when Aikka gets close we can jump out and scare him a second time?" Molly smiled and nodded her head while still giggling. They soon hidden themselves in the bushes and watched Aikka land G'dar and he hopped off G'dar and started to look around to see if he could find the two. When he got close to their hiding spot both Eva and Molly jumped from the bushes and yelled, "BOO!"

Aikka jumped back and screamed. When he did that both Eva and Molly started to laugh once they saw Aikka's reaction. Aikka was really mad that they did that so while they were laughing Aikka snucked up on them and started to tickle them both, and the two girls were laughing uncontrollably. Soon Aikka had stopped and both of the girls were panting really hard.

"Now why did you play a trick like that on me." Aikka asked all worried but Eva and Molly didn't notice the worry in his voice and Molly answered,

"Because I wanted to see your reaction if we did something like that." Aikka sighs and watches the girls still trying to catch their breath. Then they all hear the creatures again and they sounded like they were close.

"Big Molly its them again their singing again and by the sounds of it their not far from here." Eva stood up and listen.

"Yep that's them alright."

"Come on Big Molly let find then and see why their singing." Molly said as she started to head in the direction of where the singing was coming from.

"Little Molly come back here we don't know if those creatures are safe to be around." Aikka yelled as he and Eva started to run after her. They soon catch up to Molly who wasn't standing far from the creatures and they were just sitting around in some type of weird circle and soon they started to sing again and their manes, tail, and arms started to glow.

"Wow that's amazing." Molly said then she soon saw something unbelievable she saw the rocks grow legs and eyes and start to move.

"Oh my that's weird." Eva said Aikka then soon notices that Molly was being taken away by the rock she was standing on top of. He quickly ran up to her and grabbed her before she could get any closer for the creatures to see her. Aikka quickly takes her back to where Eva was and sighs in relief.

"That was too close." Aikka said

"Huh. Aikka, Big Molly look at that the stones are forming a temple." Aikka and Eva q turned their attention to what Molly was talking about and were surprised that she was right. The glowing rocks soon became a temple and when it did the creatures stopped singing and they no longer were glowing. Molly, Aikka, and Eva were quiet for a long time then Aikka spoke up.

"I think we should leave now." Both Eva and Molly agreed and started to head back.

Once they got back to G'dar Aikka hopped on with Molly in his arms and Eva got on her hover board.

"Goodnight big Molly." Molly said

"Yes goodnight Molly." Aikka said Eva smiled

"Goodnight you two. I'll see you tomorrow." After she said that she headed off to her teams temple. G'dar soon started to flap his wings and started to head straight towards the Nourasian temple. While flying there Molly started to remember again about how her father took her for her first beetle ride on G'dar and soon started to smile. Aikka soon notices that Molly had a big smile on her face and soon asked,

"You must be enjoying the ride Little Molly." Molly nodded her head and started to laugh a little. Once they got to the temple Molly was already asleep and Aikka decides to put Molly to bed. While he was doing that the future Canaan was coming out to see if Aikka and Molly were back and soon sees Aikka caring the fast asleep Molly to her room and soon remembered how her father would do that when Molly was with him when he had lots of work to do and she was trying to read books that her mother gave her. And when she fell asleep her father would just pick her up take her to her room and tuck her in for the night.

Once Canaan saw that he felt a little tear fall down his face. Remembering the goodtime before Canalletto came just ended up hurting his heart because he just wanted this to end and return back to the future were they belonged and have thing return to normal for Molly and have her no longer suffer. Canaan soon returns to his room and goes to sleep. And Aikka finally puts Molly into her bed, puts the sheets over her to keep her warm, and then stokes her bangs away from her sleeping face and soon leaves Molly room and return to his and started to think.

"On the way back it look like it wasn't Molly's first time riding a beetle like G'dar, it makes no sense at all. Just who is this mysterious little girl and why is she here?" Aikka was asking so many questions in his head that soon he was able to fall into a deep slumber. Which is good because he was going to need it for tomorrow.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hi There! Here's Chapter 12 I hope everyone likes it.

I hope you like it too **Crystal Persian.**

Please Read and Reveiw


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Aikka was awoken but a cold burst of wind and snow. He quickly got up ran out of his room and headed straight for G'dar. Once Aikka got there he Saw the two Canaans working fast to get G'dar wrapped in blankets and sealing off the areas where the wind was coming in.

"Prince Aikka." the future Canaan called out

"What is it Anako?" Aikka yelled the question out

"Quickly and go to Molly's room and see if she's awake and take extra blankets with you to keep her warm." Aikka nodded his head and quickly found some blankets and rushed off to Molly's room. Once he got to her room he was surprised that she was still asleep but she was shivering under the only blanket she had and Aikka quickly puts the two blankets he grabbed over Molly and started to cover her windows so that the wind couldn't come in.

Once he was done he walks over to Molly and sees that she was sleeping peacefully.

_"I'm glad this sudden change of the weather didn't wake little Molly." Aikka thought._

He decided to leave Molly's room to go tell her uncle that she was still asleep and that she's also alright once he covered her windows and placed the two blankets over her. The future Canaan thanked Aikka and told him to hurry back to his room and get some sleep for he was going to need it for his race in the morning. Aikka soon returns to his room and goes back into a deep slumber.

Morning had finally come and Aikka was wide awake and tending to G'dar and at the same time he was wondering why Molly hasn't come out of her room yet.

"Something wrong Prince Aikka?" The past Canaan asked

"I was wondering why little Molly hasn't come out of her room yet. Usually she's up at the same time as me or earlier."

"Prince, Molly is still asleep right now and she did have a long day yesterday so we thought it was best to just let her sleep."

"Oh. I see now thank you for telling me." Aikka did a bowed to his fencing master and he bowed back.

Aikka walks to one of the areas where you can see the Earth temple and he saw Eva standing out there and she soon notices that he was watching her, she smiles at him and yells,

"Today's my lucky day cause I'm going to win this race today." and she heads off back inside and Aikka smiles but it soon fades when he felt the presence of a crog.

"You time of half heartedness is over my dear prince your either with the us or against us." Kross said

"My friendship with the human team is a personal matter I has nothing to do with the Crogs." Aikka said with no emotion. Kross Growls and says,

"I will not repeat myself." Aikka tries to get his dagger out but Kross was to fast he swung his arm across and hit Aikka pretty hard and he was hit straight into the wall.

"Kross have you lost you mind." Both the Canaan said as they got their swords out and started to attack him but Kross was just to powerful for them. The future Canaan got slammed to the wall and could barley move but the past Canaan was able to fight still. When he got back up and attacked Kross with his sword Kross just grabbed the sword and is broke and that really freaked Canaan out. Then Kross grabbed Canaans arm and started to crush it and Canaan was in so much pain.

"Kross let him be." Aikka yelled

"If we can't trust the Prince of Nourasia then how can we trust his people." Kross said Then all of a sudden they all heard a low groan coming from Molly's room and Kross all of a sudden lets go of Canaan's arm and turned his head towards Molly's room.

"It seem like the little girl you have staying here is asleep still ." Aikka tensed up he had a bad feeling about what Kross was probably thinking about.

"I wonder what would happen if she came with me." Kross said as he started to walk towards Molly's room.

"Kross No! Leave little Molly out of this." Aikka yelled. Kross just kept on walking towards Molly until he heard Aikka hit his hand against the wall.

"What must I do?" Kross smiled evilly and told him exactly what to do.

Later that day Molly finally wakes up from her long slumber gets up from her bed and walks out of her room and is surprised to see that the past Canaan has his arm in a sling.

"Canaan are you alright?" Canaan turned around to face Molly and said

"Oh. Uh… Yes little Molly I'm fine. I just slip and fell hard on my arm."

"Oh Okay." She then walks to the edge of the temple and was surprised to see all the snow.

"Wow I never saw snow before. This is amazing." Molly said in a quiet voice then she saw something she thought she wouldn't be able to see and it was one of Aikka's and Eva's races.

_"Wow this is great I can actually watch one of their races this time."_ Molly thought

The two Canaan soon sees Molly near the ledge and walks over to Molly.

"Molly what are you looking at?" The future Canaan asked, Molly didn't even dare take her eyes off the race and said,

"I'm watching the race Uncle Anako." Both the Canaans froze when they heard that and tried to convince Molly to come back inside before she freezes. But Molly was to stubborn and just stood there watching the race then she notices something odd.

"What is Aikka doing behind Big Molly and why is he loading one of his arrows?" Molly said all confused. Then Molly was shocked at what she saw next, she just saw Aikka shoot down Eva. Both the Canaan's just stood there and finally heard Molly say something.

"Aikka shot Big Molly down; But Why…Why did he shoot her down?" Molly had some tears fall down her face and then she started to get really mad and clenched her tiny hand into a fist. The Canaans tried to talk to Molly but she just ignored them and went back inside to wait until Aikka got back from his race.

Once Aikka got back from the race, he saw little Molly just standing there in the corner and he could tell that she wasn't happy.

"Little Molly what's wrong? Why do you look so upset?" he asked as he walks towards her.

"How could you?" Molly said and Aikka stopped in his tracks

"How could I what?"

"Don't play dumb Aikka. How could you shoot down Big Molly when she didn't do anything to you?" Molly yelled and Aikka was frozen because he doesn't know how Molly was able to find out about that.

"How did you know I shot down Molly?"

"I saw your race that's how I know Aikka." Aikka could see the anger in her eyes and tried to explain why he had to shoot Eva down but Molly didn't want to hear it.

"I don't want to hear your excuse Aikka." she covered her ears with her hand "I thought you love big Molly more then anything that you would never do anything like this." Molly started to cry again. "AIKKA YOU BIG MEANIE! I HATE YOU!" she yelled and ran out of the temple crying nonstop. Aikka was frozen when he heard that last part, both the Canaans came in and looked at each other.

"I never seen Molly act like that before in my life." the future Canaan said

"Well who can blame the poor girl I mean she does like the older Molly." the past Canaan said

"Yeah but she likes it better when Aikka and the older Molly are together not apart." they both sighed heavily and hope that thing would work out between the three of them.

--with Molly--

Molly ran through the Nourasian portal and ended up in the avatars temple. Once she was in the main temple she started to walk near the pond area and kept on crying until her tears finally decided to stop.

"Little Molly are you okay?" said a familiar voice, Molly turned her head and was face to face with Satis.

"I'm fine, I just want to be alone." Molly said with a shaken voice

"You don't sound fine Molly, Now come on can't you tell me." Satis said with a smile; Molly though didn't want to talk about but then she got an idea.

"Satis; Can I stay with the Earth team instead?" Satis was surprised to hear that at first.

"Why do you want to stay with the Earth team? Did something happen with you and the Nourasian team?" Molly didn't say a word and just looked down at the ground and Satis sighed.

"Alright little Molly you can stay with the Earth team." Molly looked up with tears still falling down her face.

"Thank you Satis." At the same time Molly did a deep bow to Satis.

"No problem little Molly, Now why don't you head for the Earth teams portal and get settle in, I'll tell the Nourasian team where you will be staying." Molly nodded he head did another bow and headed straight for the Earth teams portal, while Satis headed for the Nourasian temple.

Once Satis got there he was surprised that all three the Nourasian that he wanted to talk to were near by.

"My, My. I take it your waiting for little Molly to come back am I right." Satis said. All three the Nourasians turned their heads to face Satis.

"Yes we are." Aikka said with sadness in his voice.

"Well unfortunately Little Molly won't be coming back." All three of the Nourasians were shocked to hear that.

"What do you mean by Little Molly won't be coming back?" the future Canaan asked

"Because little Molly asked me if she could stay with the Earth team instead and I said it was alright."

"But why would she ask to stay with the Earth team?" the past Canaan asked

"I don't know; I saw Little Molly by the pond and tried to talk to her but she didn't want to say anything at all but I did notice that she has been crying and I bet she still is even though she's with the earth team now." Aikka put his hand to his face and was mentally hitting his head.

_"This is all my fault; I f I hadn't shot down Molly maybe little Molly wouldn't be mad and she would be here right now; But I had no choice in the making Kross would have hurt her if I didn't agreed to what he said. Oh little Molly I'm so sorry."_

Then Satis said,

"Well that's the only reason why I'm here and before I forget all racers are to report to the main temple tomorrow okay Aikka." Aikka nodded his head and Satis left.

"Huh. Well looks like were going to be one person short for the rest of the races." the future Canaan said. The past Canaan looked at Aikka and noticed that he didn't look well.

"Prince Aikka why don't you turn in early tonight? It might make you feel better for tomorrow." Aikka agreed and headed for his room and cried himself to sleep because he wasn't just upset because little Molly hated him now, but because he also had a good feeling that Eva hated him now too.

--With Molly and Eva--

When Molly got to the Earth team temple she explained to Eva how she wanted to stay with her instead of Aikka because she was upset at him for shooting Eva down, and Eva was alright with that for she was upset to about that also. But Eva had a hard time persuading Don to let Molly stay until he finally broke in the end.

Actually Molly came at a good time to be there because the Earth team was celebrating their first victory since they've been on Oban. But she did notice that Eva didn't care much for the party, then she tugged on Eva's pants a little,

"Big Molly do you want to leave this party and go somewhere else?" Eva looked at Molly for a second and nodded her head in agreement and they walked up to the second level of the temple. But they didn't know was that Don was following them and at the same time he was thinking about the conversation he had with Molly's so call uncle.

**--FlashBack-- **

_Don and Canaan were in his office with the door closed along with the blinds being closed except for one so there would be at least some light._

_"So that girl that goes by the name Molly is really your daughter Eva or you just think is Eva." the future Canaan finally said._

_"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I have a good feeling that it is her." Don said with out even looking and Canaan_

_"What make you sure that it is her?"_

_"By the way she acts and by the way she races, so much like her mother Maya." Canaan felt sorry for both Don and Eva but knew there had to be a reason for why Eva lied._

_"Why do you think Eva lied to you about who she really is?" Canaan asked. Don was hesitant to answer but he finally did and said,_

_"Maybe because I abandon her at the age of five and when she came to find me I didn't recognize her and was cruel to her."_

_"That makes sense, because you left her behind when she needed you and when she finally finds you; you don't even recognize her and you were cold to her too."_

_Don sighed heavily, he knew that Canaan was right and he felt terrible about what he has done._

_"So what are you going to do now? Like you said you not even sure if its even Eva." Canaan asked_

_"I'll keep watching her and see if I can see more of Maya's flying style in her flying." Canaan thought that was the best way to go and soon realized it was time for him to leave and check on the Molly he has to watch at all time._

_"Well I hope you figure it out. Oh before I forget. How do you think she would react if you told her that you knew who she was?" With that said Canaan left. And Don was thinking over the question that Canaan had just asked him and he didn't know._

**--Endof FlashBack-- **

Don stared at the two girls for awhile and thought to himself,

"I've been watching her and she does fly so much like Maya but I need more information to figure it out." After that Don walks up to the two girl.

"Well go evening you two." Both Molly and Eva looked at Don and both said good evening back to him.

"Molly that was good racing out there, I wonder where you got your training on how to fly." Don said

"Nowhere I guess its just natural to me." Eva plainly said

"Hmm… I see well then where did you work, you have great mechanic skills." Eva was hesitant on answering and she finally said,

"Well there was lots of places the last place was Bracer's Motors Place."

"Hmm… I happen to know the man well he use to work for me a few years back until he team went bankrupt." Eva's hand started to shake then said,

"Look I work it doesn't matter where I worked." Molly looked at Eva with some concern for she could tell Eva was having a hard time making up her stories and then she turns her attention back to Don.

"Listen here, have you ever heard of the Sterns Boarding School." Eva gasped a little

"I'll be more direct. Are you my daughter Eva?" Molly was shocked a little and she looked at Eva who's eyes went wide but finally said,

"If I were really your daughter you would have known immediately, now if you excuse me I think its time for me and Molly to got to bed." With that said she picks up Molly and heads down the stairs and went into their room for the night. Don was still standing in the same spot and said to himself,

"Oh Eva it really is you, I'm positive."

* * *

Heres Chapter 13 finally. I got so busy in school so fast and I barely just returned from thanksgiving break. I will try to get more chapters updated soon before christmas which I'm hoping. I hope everyone likes it and I hope how ever reads this will review.

I hope you will also enjoy Crystal Persian.

Please read and review


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Aikka woke up the next day and is eyes were a little red and puffed from crying himself to sleep last night because all he could think of was how mad little Molly was at him and he also got worried that Eva would also be angry at him too. While Aikka was waking up the past Canaan walked in.

"What is it Canaan?" Aikka said in a low tired voice

"I just came in here to remind you that you are to go to the main temple today for a meeting with Satis and the other racers." Aikka thanked Canaan and started to get out of bed while Canaan left his room. Once he was ready to leave he looks at himself in the mirror and was surprised to see his really swollen eyes.

"_Huh. I guess that's what I get for getting little Molly mad and beating myself up for getting her mad."_ Aikka thought and he finally leaves for the main temple.

Once he got there he notices all the racers waiting near the pond and walks over to where the crog was standing. While they were waiting for Satis to appear and to them why they were there Aikka decided to look around just to keep himself occupied. Then he soon sees the Earth team and notices that Molly was standing right next to Eva. He wanted to walk over there and apologize for what he did but he stopped when he heard Satis's voice.

"Welcome racers. You all have made it through half of the races already and you are all doing a great job so far." Everyone was silent because they were thinking this is what he wanted to talk to everyone about. Then Satis spoke up again,

"As you all know the races have been getting hard and they are going to get much harder later on in the races so everyone make sure you keep your guard up at all times." While Satis was talking Aikka looked over to Eva and Molly again and Molly noticed it and had a disgust look an her face when she saw him, then she ran behind Eva. Eva looked over to see what Molly was hiding from and she noticed it was Aikka and she had a scowled look on her face. Then she quickly turned her head away. When Aikka saw that reaction he felt his heart break a little and turned his attention back to Satis who had finished speaking and disappeared. Soon all the racers head back to their temple and got ready for their next race.

While Eva and Aikka were racing Molly was sitting outside with Rick who she considered as a big brother that she never really had. While they were outside Rick noticed that Molly was kinda sad,

"Hey tiny mouse you okay? You look like your down in the dumps today." Rick said, Molly looked at Rick and said,

"I'm thinking about how I said I hate you to Aikka, which is weird because I never really hated anyone before in my whole entire life."

"Well I guess Aikka must have did something that really hurt you."

"OF COURSE HE DID! HE SHOT DOWN BIG MOLLY FOR NO GOOD REASON!" Molly yelled at the top of he lung. Rick quickly said,

"Whoa take it easy tiny mouse I think your over reacting, maybe Aikka had a reason for shooting down little mouse but you never gave him the chance to tell you the reason." Molly sighed heavily she felt like she was at a lost, then she climbed into Ricks lap and cuddled a little in his lap and said,

"I just don't know Rick…I just don't know." after she said that she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Rick stroked her bangs out of her face and said,

"Poor tiny mouse, I hope you find your answer that your looking for tiny mouse."

The race was over for the day and Aikka had just returned to his temple along with G'dar. He jumped down from G'dar and headed straight for his room not even bothering to talk to the two Canaans about how his race went. Once he got to his room he plopped right on the bed he was physically and emotionally tired.

"_Huh. I really messed things up this time. First I get little molly really mad at me and now the girl I love is mad at me too, Oh I don't know what to do anymore."_ Aikka thought. While he was thinking that he could have sworn he felt his heart break into a million pieces and he really wanted to cry but he tried to restrain his tears from coming out of his eyes. While he was lying there he soon got an idea,

"_I wonder if I could go visit them and tell them how sorry I am and try to explain why I shot down Molly."_ Aikka decided that he would do that but he wanted to rest a little first cause he really did have a hectic race today so he wanted to try to get at least some sleep before he left to the Earth teams temple.

Night had soon fallen and Jordan, Eva, and Molly were outside looking at the stars and Jordan was rambling about something but Eva wasn't listening and Molly was getting annoyed with his rambling. She turned her and planned on yelling at him to stop rambling but noticed that gunner boy was trying to get closer to Eva.

"_Huh! What is that gunner boy think he's doing?"_ Molly thought but then noticed that he had a light blush of pink on his cheeks and she freaked.

"_What?! You mean to tell me that gunner boy likes my past mommy and is trying to make a move on her. Well I'll put a stop to that."_ she thought very angry. Then she picks up a stone and throws it right at Jordan's head dead on. Before he was able to turn around Molly returned to looking at the stars so it looked like she didn't do anything. But once Jordan turned around to see that Molly was just sitting there he had a good feeling that she was the one who threw the stone right at his head.

"Hey little Molly it's not nice to throw things at peoples head you know that." Jordan said all mad. Molly just turned to him and plainly said,

"What are you talking about gunner boy?" Jordan got so mad that he got up and started to chase Molly. "AHHH!" Molly yelled and went straight for Eva and said,

"Big Molly help me. Gunner boy is going after me thinking I did something to him when I didn't." Jordan finally caught up to Molly and was ready to grab her but Eva stood in the way.

"Jordan. Don't go after Molly for something she didn't do that's very rude you know." Eva said in a stern voice.

"But Molly that little brat threw a stone at my head and didn't even apologize." Jordan yelled.

"Don't call her a brat Jordan. You could have hurt her feelings for calling her that."

"So what Molly she's a Nourasian and Nourasians can't be trusted. I don't even know why we let her stay here."

"Because she cute and fun to be around and she happens to be confused at the same time and she needs some space." said another voice from right behind Jordan and he soon felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Rick!" Molly yelled

"Hey tiny mouse, did gunner boy just call you something mean earlier, cause I didn't catch it." Rick said playfully

"Gunner boy called me a brat and said I couldn't be trusted."

"Oh he did." Rick said as he tighten his grip on gunner boys shoulder

"He sure did."

"Well then, excuse me ladies me and gunner boy are going to go and have a chat." he said as he started to drag Jordan with him and Jordan was trying to break free from the strong ex-pilot but couldn't and soon they were gone.

"I hope Rick doesn't lose his cool that much I still need him for the next races." Eva said

"I'm sure he knows that and will try to be careful not to harm him that much." Molly said playfully. Both the girls started to giggle and soon sat down next to each other and looked at the stars again. About a hour in a half later they were both leaning against the wall asleep.

Aikka had soon arrived to visit Eva and Molly hoping that they would forgive him, but when he got there he notices that they were outside fast asleep and he couldn't help but smile at the two sleeping girl. Aikka then remembers that there was still a blanket on G'dar after the sudden weather change on Oban a few days ago and he goes and grabs it and place it over the two sleeping girls. Once crouched down and placed the blanket over them Molly ended up shifting a little and Aikka held his breath and stayed very still hoping that Molly wouldn't wake up, which he was lucky that she didn't and he let out a soft sigh of relief and starts to stroke some of Molly's hair away from her sleeping face and he smiled a little but he still felt the pain in his chest from making her so mad at him.

He soon turns to Eva and couldn't help but stare at her sleeping face, then he put his hand up toward her face and gently started to trace every inch of her face. From her forehead, to her cheeks, then down to her jaw line and he soon stops right at her lips with his fingers softly touching them. He then soon whispers,

"I am so sorry Molly for shooting you down, I didn't want to but I had no choice." Then he moved his hand and gently grabs Eva's chin and he leans close to her face and soon brushes his lips over Eva's lips and left a very soft, gentle, and passionate kiss on Eva's lips and whispered again,

"I love you very much Molly."

Once he got up he soon heard Eva start to wake up and he rushed back to G'dar and headed back to his temple before Eva could wake up fully. Once Eva woke up she soon placed he fingers to her lips and started to blush when she felt the warm moist feeling they had and Eva was curious on how they got that way. Soon Molly starts to stir and then wakes up. While she was rubbing her eyes she notices the blanket over them.

"Hey big Molly where did this blanket come from?" Molly asked. Eva looks down and soon notices the blanket.

"I don't know Molly. I guess someone was here and thought we were cold." Molly nodded her head a little and started to yawn and Eva giggled a little.

"Come on Molly. Let go to our room and get some sleep okay." Eva said while she wrapped Molly in the blanket and picked her up and head straight for their room. Molly was so tired that all she could do was a small nod and go back to sleep. While Eva was going back to her room with Molly she started to think about the blanket that they found covering them and Eva actually remembers seeing it once.

"_This is the same blanket me, Aikka, and little Molly used to sleep outside when Molly had that nightmare, but how did it get here. Did Aikka bring? If he did then why?"_ Eva soon put Molly to bed and then she got into her hamic and started to ask more questions in her head about how the blanket got there and if Aikka did cover them with it them why. With all those questions swirling in Eva's head she soon falls asleep into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hi there. I was excited to write this chapter. I couldn't help my self but to finish it right away so that I can post it and see if everyone likes it.

Namely you **Crystal Persian** I hope you like it.

Please Read & Review


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day Molly got up early but she wasn't egger to start the day because she was being called again by Canalletto.

"Little Molly go to the main temple and head straight for a temple that has no markings on it, there is a circle on the floor go to it and it will lead to an underground tunnel and follow the path way to a fountain. Then I will give you your next assignment."

Molly did what she was told and headed straight for the fountain hidden in the main temple. The only trouble she had to get there was getting to the underground tunnel for she had a hard time opening the path way. Until she jumped at the edge and it flipped open and Molly landed on her butt pretty hard. But once she was in the tunnel she headed straight for the fountain and when she got to the fountain she was changed into her older self.

"So glad that you could make it Molly." Canalletto said

"I have no choice remember." Molly said all flat and with no emotion

"Hmm… Yes I remember but enough of that its time for your next assignment."

"And what is my next assignment exactly."

"I want you to help me get rid of Sul." Molly's eyes widen

"What do you mean get rid of Sul. You don't mean kill him do you?" Molly said in a frantic voice.

"Don't worry Molly I don't mean kill him I mean help me lure him away from the other racers in the race to the Temple of the Heart and I will take care of the rest okay." Molly was hesitant at first but finally said,

"I understand and I will do what you say Canalletto." Canalletto smiled wickedly

"That a girl Molly now hurry the race is going to start soon. Oh before I forget here" Canalletto let out a dark orb and it went inside of Molly.

"That will give you some power so you can catch Sul's attention so he could follow. Now go we're wasting time." Molly nodded her head and soon quickly disappeared and reappeared on the racing field.

Molly was hidden waiting until she catches sight of Sul and was thinking of the reason why Canalletto probably wanted to get rid of him.

"I bet its because he's been wining almost every race and its interfering with Canalletto's plan." Molly was soon dragged out of her thoughts once she caught sight of Sul coming her way.

"Finally I was getting annoyed waiting." With that said she jumped in the air and did a dark spell from the magic that Canalletto gave her for this specific assignment to catch Sul's attention which it did. Once she caught his attention she quickly dashed away hoping Sul would follow. When she looked behind her she saw that Sul was following her.

"Good he's following me. Now to open the door way to the Temple of the Heart." Molly cast another dark spell and fog soon engulfed them.

Once the fog clears Sul was confused at where he was and soon saw that Molly was in front of him well maybe about 15ft. away from him and he soon asked.

"Why have you brought me here?" Molly though didn't say a word instead Canalletto decided to answer.

"Well done Molly you did a fine job on bringing Sul here. I am very pleased." Molly only stood still and kept quiet.

"Wait a minute you couldn't be little Molly could you?" Sul asked

"Why yes she is but she's under my control for reason that you don't need to know." Canalletto said all wickedly.

"You evil creature I won't let you get away with this." Sul then did a spell and sent it straight at Canalletto but it didn't faze him at all.

"Now do you really think that will work?" Canalletto smiled and soon a symbol appeared on the floor and Sul tries to escape but it was no use he was trapped.

"Little Molly you don't have to listen to him you are who you are and Canalletto can't control you. You can set me free." Sul said. But Molly stood there and looked straight at him and said,

"I'm so sorry but I have no choice but to obey Canalletto of my family is dead." and a tear soon falls down her face as she watches Sul helplessly get pulled down into the symbol and was soon gone.

"You did a good job Molly. Now return to the temple and then you will turn back to your normal self." After Canalletto said that he vanished, but Molly stood there longer and said to herself,

"Why must I do terrible things to others when they don't deserve it? I mean first Rick's crash then having the Crogs make past father shoot down my past mother, and now Sul is gone because of me." her tears were falling from her eyes like waterfalls "When will this all stop? When can I have my life back and when will I get my mom and dad back." Molly collapsed to her knees and put her hands to her face and just cried.

After about an hour Molly finally stops crying and heads back to the Earth temple. Once she got back she returned to her 4 year old self and walked up the stairs and sat outside looking at the stars. While she was looking at the stars she heard two voices calling her.

"Hey there Tiny Mouse. Where were you all day?" It was Rick

"Yeah we were worried when we couldn't find you." Eva added. Molly just looked at them and said,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you I just went to the main temple to play and lost track of time. When I realized it was getting late so I came back and decided to look at the stars." Rick and Eva sat down next to Molly. But as soon as Rick sat down he picked up Molly and put her in his lap.

"Well promise us you will tell us where your going next time so we don't end up worrying if something had happen to you." Molly nodded her head in agreement. Eva smiled knowing that Molly would listen to Rick no matter what because she knew that Molly saw Rick as a big brother. Then Eva soon pulls out her flute and starts to play and Rick started to play a game with Molly called draw a picture with the stars. (Basically it's a game where you use the stars to create different pictures.)

While they were doing their thing Aikka had decided come outside to get some fresh air and soon hears Eva playing her flute.

"Molly is playing her flute again." Aikka said and he turned his head in the direction where Eva was playing and noticed that Rick and Molly were there too. He also noticed that they were having a good time with each others company and he soon felt his heart break.

"Why must I feel my heart break every time I see Molly and little Molly angry at me or just seeing them so happy?" Aikka sighed to himself he knew the answer and he wished that he could undo what he had done to the girls but it was to late. Aikka sighed again and soon headed back to his room to get some sleep for the next race.

Rick, Eva, and Molly were still outside and after a while Eva had stopped playing her flute and Rick noticed that Molly was fast asleep.

"Poor Tiny Mouse, she must have worn herself out today." Rick said as he pick her up and started to stand.

"Well she is 4 Rick and she was gone most of the day." Eva said

"True to that little mouse. Well I think its time for this little one to go to bed and get some sleep." Eva giggled and grabbed Molly gently so that she wouldn't wake up.

"I better put her to bed and go to bed myself." Rick nodded his head and said good night to Eva as she walked down to her room and put Molly to bed and to put herself to bed also. Once she put Molly in her bed she heard her say something.

"Please don't hurt my mom and dad." and Molly also had a tear fall down her face. Eva was surprised to hear that and got more curious at who Molly was probably talking to in her dream. Eva then decides it was probably nothing to worry about and she whips away her fallen tear and soon gets into her hamic and went to sleep for the night.

The next day Eva was standing outside of the temple watching the clouds go by. She soon heard foot steps coming her way and turns around to find her father Don Wei standing behind her.

"Can I help you sir?" Eva asked Don didn't say anything at first; he just looked at her and finally said,

"I know who you are." "Of course you know me sir. I'm Molly your racer." Don didn't look happy and Eva noticed.

"What I mean is I know that you're my daughter Eva." Eva was shocked when she heard that. And without thinking she ran off. "EVA WAIT." was all Don could yell and he tried to follow her.

Molly was skipping through the hallways wondering what to do today until she heard foot steps coming near her and she stopped and noticed it was Eva running her way and it looked like she was crying.

"Huh. What's wrong with mommy? Why is she crying?" Molly thought and she soon noticed that Eva didn't know that she was right in front of her so she quickly moved against the wall and watch Eva run by, then after that Molly went after her.

Molly followed Eva to the whizzing arrow 3 and took a good guess where she was hiding. Molly climbed up the ladder and soon saw Eva sitting with her knees towards her chest and her face buried in her knees. When Molly finally got in she soon heard someone else coming and recognized the voice.

"Eva where are you." It was Don he was looking for her.

"Up here." Eva said and Don soon climbed the ladder and saw Eva but was more surprise to see Molly there to. He soon made a jester with his hand telling Molly to come toward him and she did. Don then picks up Molly and sits down with her in his lap and soon heard Eva said,

"I've always imagine this day when I would just run in your arm after being separated from you for 10 years, but instead you forgot all about me." Don was silent he didn't know what to say and poor Molly didn't know what was going on but just sit still and listen.

"Why… Why did you even leave me in the first place?" Eva said as she lifted her head up so he could see tears falling down her face.

"Because I was a broken Man Eva, once your mother died I didn't know what to do I was in a terrible state where I felt that I would end up harming you." Don said

"So you just left me at that boarding school." Eva had some anger in her voice

"I didn't know what to do I swore that I would never get back into racing and I knew it would cause you some problems."

"But you didn't leave racing you came back and you never even called, I got it in my head to become a pilot, so I could be with you." Eva paused for a long time then spoke again.

"Everyone in the school would say that I was an orphan and I kept telling them they were wrong, but on that day when I broke out and came to your work guess how I was treated, I was treaded like someone you never met in you life." Don was shocked and thought back at the first time when they meet and he was cold and mean to her.

Molly who was still sitting on Don's lap finally spoke up,

"Eva maybe it wasn't your dads fault, I mean how would you feel if you lost someone very close to you." Eva and Don were shocked to hear Molly because they forgot that she was there, well mostly Don.

"What do you mean how I would feel if I lost someone close to me?" Eva asked

"Well take Aikka and yourself as an example, remember when you two got in that big fight about the promise you guy's made for that one race and Aikka was cold to you and you felt really depressed because you felt like you might have lost him for good." Molly said and she mentally hit herself after saying Aikka's name because she was still mad at him but she did think it was a good example to use.

"I think I get it but it still hurt to be abandoned by your own father." Eva said in a low voice but they could still hear her.

"But that's in the past and like Don said he was broken down and he wanted to forget the past, he just made the mistake to forget about you and that's why he couldn't recognize you when you saw him again after 10 years."

"It's true, I wanted to forget the past that I ended up forgetting everything even you Eva and I am so sorry Eva I must be the worst father on earth to you." Don said with sadness. Eva was quiet for a while but then finally said,

"All I want for us is to be a family again that's why I decided to keep quiet a little long so when I win the ultimate prize I can wish for mom to come back and then we could have been a family."

"Oh Eva." was all Don could say to her but Eva knew he meant well and forgave him but Molly was not that happy for she was a little sad.

_"Oh Eva if only you knew that the ultimate prize is to choose a new avatar and that's why Canalletto has me here to help you win and make him the avatar so he could rule the universe."_ Molly thought and she also tried to hide that fact that she was sad or unhappy which did work for they didn't notice at all. Soon they saw a light from the main temple and it was telling them that the next race was going to start soon.

"You better get ready Eva." Don soon said as he stood up with Molly in his arms and Eva gave him a thumbs up. Once Don got down from the whizzing arrow 3 he set Molly down and walked off to tell everyone to get ready. Although that was a mistake for putting Molly down because once he did Molly got the idea to stowaway again and quickly ran and hid in the whizzing arrow 3 and soon they were off.

Molly was holding on to some bar in the area she was hiding because once the star ship was falling she started to be lifted from the ground. Soon she had her feet planted back on the ground and crawled out of her hiding spot and went up to Eva's dome.

Eva was busy trying to steer through the pillars that shot across the racing field so it was hard to maneuver a little. And soon her father appeared on the screen,

"Molly how are you doing?" (Don decided to keep her a secret from the others until the race was over.)

"Just having a hard time steering but nothing I can't handle." Eva replied as she dodged one of the pillars.

"Yeah, Big Molly can do anything." Eva and Don looked at the direction where they heard the voice and to their surprise Molly was standing right next Eva.

"Molly what are you doing here. It's to dangerous to be here."

"I couldn't help it I wanted to know what the races were like on Oban."

"Molly races on Oban are more brutal then the ones on Alaws you can be killed if your not careful." Eva was worried now because not only must she try to win this race but also she had to be careful to not be hit or else they could be seriously hurt or worst killed.

"Molly I'm having the Koji tell Little Molly's uncle that she stowed away again, So focus on what's in front of you and all around so we don't have any mishaps." Don said all worried.

"Yes sir." Eva replied and speed off hoping to finish the race soon without any accidents.

Aikka was not that far ahead of Eva and his mind was not on the race he was still thinking about what he saw last night when he saw Eva and Molly so happy but he knew that they were still mad at him.

"I must figure out a way to gain their trust back, I can't stand the fact that the girl I love hates me and a Nourasian/Human girl who I can't help but feel connected to her, I just have to find a way." Aikka said to himself. While he was talking to himself Eva had caught up to him and he soon notices.

He notices that they were soon neck to neck and that also they had a guest. One of the other racers had caught up with them and they ended up hitting Eva's star racer and they started to fall. Aikka looked over at then as the whizzing arrow 3 as it started to fall and he was shock once he looked in the pilot dome. Aikka saw Molly being held by Eva as they started to fall into the deep unknown of the strange racing field.

"No Molly, Little Molly." Aikka yelled. He wanted to go after them but soon notices that Kross was near by and he flew off to the stone gates promising himself that he would come back when the race was over.

Once the race was over Aikka went deep down unknown looking for the earth team and Molly. At first he couldn't find them for awhile and was worried if something terrible had happen but tried not to think about it. Soon he heard a faint sound like someone was crying and he took a chance and followed it. Aikka and G'dar soon landed where the sound of the crying was louder and he got off G'dar and looked around. He then soon notices that it was Molly who was crying. He started to walk closer and was shocked beyond belief at what Little Molly was crying next too. Aikka wanted to cry and he felt pain shooting through his body and soon finally yelled,

"MOLLY! NO!"

Yep, right next to the weeping Molly was a very lifeless Eva.

* * *

Hi there Everyone sorry it took so long to update. I got busy with scholl and the christmas holiday rush and I sorta forgot about the chapter also so My bad. I hope you guys forgive me. So I hope you will all read and review my story. And sorry again for it taking so long. Enjoy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Molly! No!" Aikka yelled once he saw Molly crying next to Eva who looked very lifeless.

Aikka soon runs over to Eva and picks her up and hold her close to him. Molly was actually surprised to see Aikka there.

"Why are you here Aikka?" Molly said in a bitter tone. Aikka looked at Molly who happen to have a some what a mixture of confusion and anger on her face. He just sighs and whistles to have G'dar to come over because he had some medical supplies on G'dar. Once G'dar came over and bent down, Aikka gentle puts Eva down and gets the supplies off G'dar and started to treat Eva's injures. While Aikka was finishing up treating Eva Molly got annoyed because Aikka didn't answer her question earlier and decided to ask again in a more bitter tone of voice.

"Aikka, I asked you why are you here." Aikka had just finished treating Eva and carefully placed her against a rock and looked at Molly.

"I'm here because I happen to see the crash and also noticed that you were on board and also good thing I came because it looked like she needed immediate medical attention. And now I'm curious why you stowed away again when your uncle told you not to." Aikka said in a sort of emotionless tone. Molly though just glares at him and says,

"I don't have to tell you the reason why I did it. It's my business, not yours so there." She sticks her tongue out at Aikka and turns away. Aikka was about to say something but G'dar all of a sudden started to freaks out and moves out of the cave franticly.

"G'dar wait. Where are you going? Come back here." Aikka yelled as he started to run after G'dar but it was to late G'dar had gotten away from him and no matter how many times Aikka called out his name G'dar wouldn't come back.

"I wonder what scared G'dar." Molly said and Aikka starts to walk back scratching the back of his head all confused.

"I don't know Molly, he's never done this before." Aikka replied back to Molly and they both soon hear a sound and get a little scared.

"What was that noise?" Molly said all scared and Aikka pulled Eva close to him again and looked around to see where the noise came from. They soon heard another noise and saw the strange creatures that they saw a many nights ago when Eva and Molly tricked Aikka by making him think they jumped off the module. They started to walk closer to Aikka, Eva and Molly.

"Stay Back!!" Aikka yelled and the creatures stop in there tracks.

"Aikka I don't think there going to hurt us. I think they want to help us." Molly said all of a sudden. Aikka turned his head and looks at Molly all confused and Molly just glares at Aikka. While those two were talking one of the creatures went over to the whizzing arrow 3 and grabbed Jordan and started to walk towards them. Aikka and Molly soon notices when they heard them making noises near the whizzing arrow 3 and they turn their heads to see one of the creatures coming their way with Jordan in their hand and soon placed him right next to Aikka, Molly, Eva.

Once they did that they touched Jordan's forehead and a strange symbol appeared and they were about to do it to Eva but Aikka just pulled Eva closer to him, Molly got annoyed and soon said in a bitter voice.

"Aikka I think there trying to help and you not letting them." Aikka looks at Molly for a second then looks at the creatures and sighs, then lets the creatures touch Eva's forehead while he was still holding her. As soon as the mark appeared on her forehead the creatures started to sing and their manes started to glow along with Jordan and Eva. Molly and Aikka were surprised at what they were seeing. Once they stopped glowing the creatures had vanished and Eva and Jordan had stopped glowing also. While Aikka was getting over some of the shock from what he had just seen Eva started to shift a little and Aikka quickly sets Eva back against the rock for he didn't want to freak her out. When Aikka was doing that Molly had soon notice that she was a little to close to Aikka and when she did notice she quickly steps back.

"_Why was I so close to Aikka a minute ago?"_ Molly thought all confused

After a while Jordan soon wakes up and notices Molly and Aikka was there ad soon asks,

"Molly did you stowaway again and Aikka what are you doing here?"

"I don't have to tell you why I stowed away again gunner boy." Molly said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Jordan just glares at Molly and Aikka soon steps in.

"I'm here because I saw the crash and I noticed that Molly was on board too so I decided to come and help you guys and I would have used G'dar to get you guys out of here but G'dar got freaked out and left leaving us here to find another way out of here."

"What that stupid beetle of yours just took off." Jordan said annoyed and with some satisfaction that something had went wrong with Aikka. But Molly got annoyed with that comment.

"Gunner Boy G'dar is not stupid, he's a wonderful beetle to fly on." Aikka and Jordan were shocked to here that.

"Hey kid I thought you hated Aikka." Aikka glared at Jordan when he heard that comment.

"I may not like Aikka that much but I still like G'dar." Molly, Jordan, and Aikka ended up bickering for a wile until they heard Eva say,

"What's going on here?" and everyone turned their heads towards Eva and Eva was shocked to see that Aikka was there. But before Eva could say anything Molly stepped in.

"Eva!!!!" Molly yelled as she ran to her while crying giving her a hug. "I thought you weren't going to wake up Eva." Eva wrapped her arms around Molly and started to stroke the back of her head trying to comfort her. But Jordan and Aikka were confused.

"Little Molly why did you just call her Eva?" Aikka asked

"Yeah Kid, what's going on here?" Jordan added. Molly and Eva froze for a second and Molly had just realized that she had just goofed again, Eva then soon tells them both the whole story about how her mother died in the accident, being abandon by her father, breaking out of boarding school and how she changed her name to Molly. Both Jordan and Aikka were shocked at what they had just hear.

"So now you two know, you guys can start calling me Eva now."

"Okay then Eva, we better start looking for away out of here since G'dar decided to bail on his master here." Jordan said

"I don't know why G'dar did that so its not my fault that this happen." Aikka said annoyed at Jordan. They soon both started to fight and while they were fighting Eva had gotten up and Molly stood behind her. Once Eva got up fully she soon yelled,

"Knock it off you two!!!" Both of them stop and look at her. "Listen fighting will get us nowhere so I say we should get moving and start finding a way to get back to the module." Eva finished all annoyed and both Jordan and Aikka couldn't speak all they could do was nod their head.

"Okay then lets go." Eva said and started to walk with Molly by her side and both of the boys soon start following. Jordan was next to Molly and Aikka was behind Eva.

While they were walking Aikka tries to get Eva's attention but she was being stubborn and keeps walking and ignoring him at the same time. Aikka soon couldn't take it anymore and grabs Eva's wrist and pulls him towards him.

"What do you think your doing Aikka?" Eva said all mad

"I want you to Listen to me Eva I want to explain to you what really happened on that one race where I shot you down." Aikka said. Molly had noticed what was going on, so had Jordan and he wanted to intervene but Molly wouldn't let him so she threw a stone at him and of course he starts chasing Molly and she lead him away from Eva and Aikka. Once they were gone Eva and Aikka continued to argue.

"There's nothing to talk about that race, you shot me down and lost Molly's trust. Why should I listen to you." Eva said all annoyed

"Because I had a reason for doing that, listen Kross came to my temple and told me to chose either I'm with them or against them but I wasn't going to listen to them, but he start to hurt Canaan then…" Aikka was soon cut off but Eva who had pushed him away.

"I don't want to hear it Aikka, you shot me with your arrows and made Molly hate you why should I even believe yo--" Eva was cut off when Aikka kissed her all of a sudden which made Eva go quiet really fast.

"Listen to me Eva I was going to say that when Kross was hurting Canaan he heard Molly who was still asleep in her room and decided that he was going to take her way and probably hurt her if I didn't do what he said and I know your very attached to Molly so am I. I could never have anything bad happen to her so that's why I shot you guys down."

Eva was blushing and soon said,

"So he was using Molly to get you to do their bidding."

"Yes Eva that's what happen but I would never do anything to have Molly harm and also namely you because I love you very much Eva your the most important person to me and I never want to lose you so I hope you forgive me." Aikka didn't look at Eva so he didn't noticed that Eva had gotten closer to Aikka, moved his face towards her and she kissed him which shocked Aikka because he doesn't know why Eva was doing that.

Once the kiss broke Eva soon said,

"I forgive you Aikka, for I also love you too." Aikka smiles at Eva who was smiling back and they both soon share another kiss. While they were kissing they didn't know that they were being watch by Molly who had escaped from Jordan and hid watching her future mom and dad make up.

"_So daddy shot mommy down because Kross was going to take me away if he didn't do what he said. Rick was right I should have gotten the full story from Aikka instead of assuming the worst."_ Molly thought while she was thinking Molly soon notices that Eva and Aikka were leave to catch up to her and Jordan so she quickly runs off and finds Jordan near a open area that might lead them out of the cave.

"There you are kid I was looking all over for you." Jordan said once he notices Molly walking towards him.

"I thought you hate me because I have Nourasian blood and look Nourasian." Molly said in a bitter tone. Jordan was about to do something to Molly but lucky for her Aikka and Eva had just arrived and Molly ran right behind them and said,

"Eva Gunner Boy is being mean to me again." Eva glared at Jordan

"Jordan will you stop doing that, remember what happen last time you were mean to Molly." Jordan froze when he heard that and started to remember what happen last time and Aikka was curious what Eva was talking about.

"Eva what are you talking about. What happen last time Jordan was mean to Molly." Eva looks at Aikka and says.

"Last time Jordan was being mean to Molly, Rick ended up hurting him a little."

"Huh? Why did Rick get involved?" Molly ended up smiling.

"Because Rick is like the big brother I never had, So he protects me." Aikka and Eva were shocked to hear Molly actually talk to him normally.

"Molly I thought you hated me." Aikka said all confused

"Well it looks like Eva forgives you, so I guess I can forgive you too." Molly said with a huge smile on her face but she was also thinking,

"_Actually forgave you when I heard the truth but that's my secret."_

Aikka just smiled and said,

"Well I'm glad that you forgive me Molly." Molly just smiled and did a curtsey like a princess would do at him which surprised everyone but they decided not to show it.

"Well any way it looks like we have to cross this narrow ledge." Jordan said to get the attention off Molly.

"I don't know it doesn't seem safe maybe we should find another way out of here." Aikka said in a sort of worried voice.

"We don't have time for that guys we need to get out of here and back to the modules before everyone fully thinks were dead." Eva said as she picks up Molly and started to walk across the ledge and soon Aikka and Jordan followed. While they were walking across Eva all of a sudden lost her footing and started to fall but she was able to grab onto the ledge with her free hand while she was still holding on to Molly.

"Eva!!! Molly!!!" both the boys yelled as they started to make their way towards them.

"Hang On Molly Okay." Molly just nodded her head and held on tight. But before Aikka and Jordan could get to them some strange object that was being blown by the wind and hit Eva right in the head which caused her to lose her grip and let go. Before they could get far Aikka was able to grab her wrist and start pulling her up.

"Jordan help me by grabbing Molly so I can pull Eva all the way up." Aikka asked or more like a small demand. Jordan did as he was told and grabbed Molly and Aikka pulled Eva all the way up and soon noticed that she had a cut on her head.

"We better get across quick because Eva's bleeding from the head." He said as he picked her up bridal style and started to make his way across while Jordan kept Molly in his arms and follows Aikka.

Once they got across Jordan puts Molly down who ends up running to Aikka and Eva to see if they were alright.

"Aikka. Eva will be alright will she?" Molly asked all concerned and while Aikka was finishing up bandaging Eva's head where she was cut he turns toward Molly and said,

"It's alright Molly, Eva only has a small cut on her head but she was hit hard enough to knock her that's all." Molly sighed in relief.

"We better get out of here before something else happens." Jordan said. Both Molly and Aikka agreed. Aikka picked up Eva bridal style again and Molly started to walk ahead of them. They had been walking for a long time but they soon had made it to the Temple of the Heart (I think that what it was called).

"Look how much further we have to go." Molly said all tired

"I know Molly but we have to keep going." Aikka said with a smile and Molly just nods and keeps on walking. While they were walking molly could have sworn she heard whispering but decided to ignore it and keep walking. As they were walking Jordan stopped all of a sudden to see Eva in front of him and she soon started to hug which made him blush and smile. Aikka just looked down for a second and soon notices that Eva was wearing a wedding dress and Aikka couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing but he couldn't help but blush a deep red and smile. Molly had soon realized that Jordan and Aikka had stopped walking, she was about to look behind her to see why they stopped but she heard someone call her name out.

"Molly." it was a calm gentle voice that sounded familiar. Molly quickly turned to the direction from where she heard it and was shocked to see her Mom and Dad (the ones in her time zone)

"Mommy… Daddy?" Was all Molly could say and they both nodded and her mother bent down and held her arms out like she was say come here. Molly started to cry and soon said,

"Mommy, Daddy!" and started to run to them but stopped in her track for she had remembered the story that he mother had told her a long time ago.

**--Flashback--**

"_Mommy can you tell me another story about the great race of oban." Molly was in bed and her mother was tucking her in._

"_Alright Molly, Hmm have I ever told you the story about the Temple of the Heart?"_

"_No Mommy I never heard that story."_

"_Well if I remember right when I stepped in the area of the Temple of the Heart I actually saw my hearts greatest desire."_

"_Was it Daddy Mommy?"_

"_No Molly it was my dead mother."_

"_Oh, Grandmother."_

"_That's right and I thought it was real too but once the sunset she turned to dust, that's when I realized that it was only an illusion."_

"_An illusion?"_

"_Yes, she wasn't there at all, it was fake."_

**--End Of Flashback--**

Molly looked up at both of them and soon said,

"Your not my mom and dad, your just an illusion." with that said the sun had set and they started to disappear along with Jordan and Aikka's desires. Molly wanted to cry but held them back and turn towards Aikka and Jordan."We better keep moving." Was all Molly could say and started walking but before they could get far Eva started to wake up.

"Eva your finally awake." Aikka said as he out her down and helped her keep her balance while standing.

"Yeah. But my head hurts like something hit it."

"That's because something did hit you Eva." Molly said

"oh really." Eva said

"Yep." Once Molly answered that they started to hear something and soon notice these strange shadows coming towards them and they didn't look safe. Eva without thinking quickly picks up Molly and starts running to the entrance of the temple. Once they got there the shadows just vanished.

"What were those things?" Molly asked

"I don't know Molly." Eva said ask she put her down.

"We better keep moving, we might be able to find a portal that can get us back to the modules." Aikka soon said and everyone nodded their heads and started walking. They soon come to a room that was strange and had some pyramid in the middle of the room which soon started to glow and strange creatures emerged from it.

"Ahh!" Molly yelled as she held on tight to Eva's leg and Aikka put his hand towards his dagger.

"Do not be frighten we will not harm you." Said one of the beings

"Who are you then?" Jordan asked

"We are called the creators of Oban and other planets and galaxy's."

"Creators?" Eva said all confused

"Yes we know and see all, and as soon as this race is over we will soon have a new avatar."

"A new avatar?" Eva asked

"That is correct, once every ten thousand years the only reason why the races are held is because we must choose a new avatar."

"So you mean to tell use that the ultimate prize isn't any wish, its to become the new avatar." Jordan said

"Yes."

"That's not fair we came here to race thinking we win a wish the we desperately want granted." Eva said with tears streaming down her eyes.

"We are sorry young one, you should now return to the modules and finish the race." With that said the creators open a portal back to the modules.

"One more thing you should know, two very different people that came from a different time are among you and one of them desperately need your help."

Molly froze once she heard that and hope that the rest of them wouldn't get it which she was lucky that they didn't.

"Who are there two people that you speak of though?" Aikka asks

"I am sorry we can not say but we can tell you that you are very attached to the one that desperately needs your help." and the creators disappeared. The four of them waited for awhile before walking through the portal and soon they were inside the avatars temple next to the pond where Satis, the past Canaan, Don and Rick were actually standing figuring out what to do about the four kids that were missing and they were all shocked to see them appear.

"Is everyone alright, no one is hurt?" Don asked first

"Yeah we got really worried about you guys." Rick said

"What's going on why are all these things happening?" the past Canaan asked

"Why don't we ask princess Molly." Satis soon said and everyone froze and Molly's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean by princess Molly Satis?" Aikka asked

"Oh you couldn't tell Molly is the princess of Nourasia in the future and you and Eva are her parent. I'm surprised I didn't see it at fist but watching her I soon figured it out." Satis said with a smile

"What?!?!" both Eva and Aikka yelled and turned towards Molly

"Molly is this true?" Eva asked, but Molly just stepped back and then turned around and started to run away.

"_Oh No! They know! They Know! Now how am I going to save my mom and dad now?" _Molly thought.

"Tiny Mouse wait." Rick yelled and was ready to run after her but Satis stopped him

"So wait you mean to tell use that Molly is really Aikka and Eva's future daughter." Jordan said all freaked out. Both Eva and Aikka looked at each other but quickly turned away blushing because they were embarrassed to find out that one day they would marry and have Molly.

"What do we do now? I mean why is Molly even here?" Don asked

"We should ask her then." Rick said

"But where did she run off to though?" the past Canaan asked. Aikka brought himself back to reality and soon realized that Molly could have gone off to find her uncle.

"She must have gone back to the Nourasian temple to find her uncle." Aikka said to everyone.

"Well then we should go to the Nourasian temple. I'll get use there in no time." Satis said and with a wave of his staff they were in the temple in no time and they soon saw Molly running up to the Nourasian who they think his name is Anako and started to listen to their conversation.

"Canaan… Canaan we have a problem." Molly yelled as she ran towards the future Canaan.

"What is it Molly what's wrong?" Canaan asked. Molly stopped right in front of him and said,

"Both Eva and Aikka now know that I'm really there future daughter." Canaan was shocked.

"How did they find out? You didn't tell them did you?"

"No I didn't, stupid Satis did."

"Oh this is bad, very bad."

"What are we going to do now, if Canalletto finds out he will surely kill mom and dad."

"Now Molly calm down, we will come up with something I'm sure of it." Canaan said trying to calm her down.

"What is this about if Canalletto finds out he will surely kill us?" Aikka said as he walk out from the area where they were all hiding along with the rest of gang along with Eva. Molly got scared and hid behind her Canaan.

"So you're the future Canaan are you?" the past Canaan asked

"Yes I am." the future Canaan replied

"Then maybe you can tell us what's going on." but before the future Canaan could reply Molly stepped in.

"Canaan don't you dare tell them, they don't need to know."

"But Molly they could help us save your parents."

"I don't care I don't want them involved with this."

"Molly if we don't tell them then you can consider your parents dead." Canaan yell and Molly didn't answer back all she did was look to the ground and let Canaan explain what was going on. The future Canaan told them how Canalletto has Molly's parents trapped making Molly do what ever he told her to do and why he looked very different from the past Canaan and everyone was shocked. Molly soon walks up to Eva and Aikka and asks,

"Are you two alright knowing that I'm actually your future daughter?" Aikka and Eva looked at each other then back at Molly.

"Of course we're alright knowing, actually its nice knowing that we're going to have a great daughter in the future." Eva said with a smile and Aikka also smiles. Molly put a huge smile on her face when she heard that. She then looks over to Jordan who looked like he was not happy at all. Actually this is what he is thinking,

"_No Molly can't be Aikka and Eva's future daughter, its just impossible."_ And Molly could actually tell what he was thinking.

"What's wrong gunner boy, still can't believe that Eva and Aikka are really my future mom and dad?" Molly asks and Jordan looks at Molly with a small hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Why would I care that your parents are really the future Eva and Aikka." Jordan said all annoyed.

"If you say your not then why do you sound all mad, is it because you like my mommy and wish that I was yours and Eva's future daughter." Both Eva and Jordan freaked out when she said that but Jordan didn't say a word and just left. When he left Aikka and Eva started to notice more and more on how much Molly look like them and act like them.

"I can't believe we couldn't see it, I mean you act and look so much like us." Aikka said. Molly just smiles but at the same time she was thinking,

"_I should tell them how all this started, how all of this began to look like this, they need to know."_

* * *

I hope every one likes this chapter. I think this is the longest one i have done. So please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Molly was smiling at her past parent happy knowing that their not mad at her for lying to them about who she really was but, she also felt that she was still lying because they didn't know the whole story on how this all happened.

"_They need to know how all of this happened and why it is happening I have to tell them."_ Molly thought.

Even though Molly was thinking that she was still hesitant on telling them because she was afraid that Canalletto might kill her mom and dad but, she still knew she had to tell them it was the only way. Evan though they knew that their future selves are trapped by Canalletto they need to know who it even all started. Soon Molly finally made her mind up and decided to tell them everything confident knowing there was still a way to save her parent.

"Aikka. Eva I need to tell you guys something."

Eva and Aikka just looked at Molly all confused `cus they could sense that something was wrong but at the same time they knew it had to be something really important so they decided to listen.

"Okay Molly. What is it that you want to tell us?" Eva asked

Molly looked at Eva and Aikka for a second and then finally said,

"You need to know how this all started, how it all really happened."

Aikka got really concerned when he heard that and now was really anxious to know what happen to her and their future selves that day and Molly continue to tell them what happened from the very beginning.

Molly told them how they were all in the garden one day when her dad finally found a day to be with her and mom since he was always busy with his duties and that kind a made Aikka hit himself mentally from hearing that because he feels bad that he finds out he ends up really busy when he becomes the King of Nourasia that he won't have that much time with his future family. After Aikka finished thinking that Molly continued with her story on how she heard a voice call out to her all day and soon Canalletto appeared and said that he needed her to change the past. Then her dad started to fight Canalletto after throwing him into a boulder and her mom joined in after she passed Molly off to Canaan and before he could leave he saw how Canalletto had both of her parents in a tight squeeze; then he threaten to kill her parents if she didn't do what Canalletto asked her to do, so Molly agreed and then told them all the bad things she did namely Rick's crash and ending his career. When Molly finally finishes explaining everything, everyone became silent and that started to worry Molly.

Then Rick finally said something, "Well then I guess we need to find this Canalletto so I can knock him out for ending my racing career." as he made a fist and punched it in his other hand. Molly was surprised to hear that because she thought that they would be mad at because she help cause all of the problems that mainly happened to them.

"Wait your not mad at me because of all the problems I caused for all of you." Molly said all confused

Rick and the others looked at Molly for a little while then Rick said something again,

"Listen tiny mouse we don't blame you for what happened because you we being forced to do."

"Yeah so were not at you Molly we're mad at Canalletto because he started all this." Eva said with some anger and calming emotion in her voice so she wouldn't make it sound like she was mad at Molly when she really wasn't.

Molly looked at them with worried and kind of sad eyes at the same time. Rick noticed the look in Molly's eyes and walks over to her and pats her on the head.

"Hey tiny mouse don't worry like we said before it wasn't your fault it was this Canalletto's fault and we will also save your mom and dad no matter what."

Molly looked at Rick for a few minutes then finally nodded her head in agreement. Rick ended up smiling knowing that he was able to make Molly happy about how they were going to get her parents back and finally get her back home where she belongs.

Soon Satis steppes in, "So how are we going to do this, we can't just go waltzing in there might be a good chance that Molly's parent might not survive."

"I have to agree, Canalletto is not that kind of monster that you just go up to thinking you can stop him, he's just to powerful." the future Canaan added since he had to see what happen to the king and queen of his time and also to see Molly suffer because she ended up doing his bidding and she felt bad for it.

"Then we have to trick him some how." the past Canaan said

"But how it won't be that easy to trick him judging by how Molly here had to obey him not matter what." Eva said while she was aggravated by everything now. While everyone was talking about what to do to stop Canalletto Molly decides to leave because she can't stand hearing there ways on how to stop Canalletto when she was the only one who knew how to stop him from all the stories that her mother and father told her about when they were on Oban years ago. While she walked away she soon notice Jordan near by and also by the looks of it he was listening.

"Were you listening this whole entire time Jordan." Molly asked with her head tilted to the side. Jordan just sighs and looks at Molly.

"Molly you must know how to stop Canalletto, I mean your parents from your time must have told you stories about Oban and what happen with Canalletto." Molly looked at him for a minute then walks up to him and motions him to come down to her level once he did she whispered something in his ear.

After Molly finished whispering in his ear Jordan's eyes widen and he looked at her.

"Are you serious Molly that's what happens?"

Molly just nodded her head and Jordan didn't want to believe but he had to because he wanted to help stop Canalletto and save the universe because well they need the universe for whatever reason scientist gives you in those magazines about space and how they will need it to survive.

"Well then I guess I have an idea on how to stop Canalletto and set you and your parents free Molly." Jordan said all of sudden, standing back up. Molly was surprised to hear that because she thought it was impossible now because she was interfering with that time zone.

"How are you going to do that though Jordan?" Molly asked. Jordan just looked at her for a second and smiles then pats her head. Molly was just now more confused then ever before and she started thinking why he did that and while she was thinking Jordan walks off to talk to his partner and Aikka. Molly soon notice Jordan doing that and runs off to catch up with him.

"Hey guys I think I have a good idea to stop Canalletto." Jordan said all of a sudden catching everyone's attention namely Molly's when she finally catches up to him stopping right next to his side.

"What's your idea gunner boy?" Rick asked

"All we need to do is make sure me and Eva win the final race cus like the creators said this race chooses a new avatar and Canalletto is after the person who wins so he can become the avatar." Jordan explained

"So if Eva and you win the race then Eva will be chosen to become the avatar and after she refuses." Aikka went on like he almost knew what Jordan was thinking.

"Canalletto will have to appear, then Satis can seen whatever the thing is that crowns the new avatar to hiding spot but tell us we go after it and stop Canalletto there." Jordan finished up with punching his fist into his hand but everyone wasn't hundred percent sold on the plan because just like the future Canaan said that Canalletto was powerful and very, very hard to beat.

"How do you propose we that Jordan?" Eva said very confused

"Don't worry about it just leave the rest up to me, Aikka, you(Eva) and of course Molly." Jordan finished and everyone was shocked to hear that Molly was some how part of the plan. Even Molly was shocked to hear her name because she was actually apart of a plan that she didn't agree with because she was scared that this might become a problem and it could be the end of her parents.

"Everyone trust me I know what I'm doing but I can't give you the full details on what is going on and how the plan will work out but I need everyone just to trust me." Jordan said with plea in his voice hoping that it will work on getting everyone on board to help make that plan succeed.

"Hmmmm…..Okay I'm in Jordan." Eva said with a fierce voice and she also looked like she was ready to fight.

"Where ever Eva goes I will go." Aikka soon said. Then everyone looked at Molly and Molly got a little scared because she had no clue at what to do because she was thinking how would things turn out if they went with Jordan's plan like will they win will they fail and everyone is doomed forever. But while she was thinking she thought of all the stories that her parents told her and in almost all of them she would hear that no matter what happened to them they tried to stay brave and they were able to win.

After Molly thought of all the stories and everything she had finally made up her mind at what she was going to do.

"I'm in also, no matter what I have to be brave because being brave is the only way were going to stop Canalletto and save my mom and dad so I will help and no one can stop me." Everyone just smiled at her namely Eva and Aikka because that's when they can really can tell that Molly was their future daughter.

"Alright then its settled were going to beat Canalletto and were going to win no matter what and we can do it." Jordan said as if he was the leader of the group and everyone nodded their heads in agreement and they soon all knew no matter what they will win.

(Okay I'm going to skip the race cus 1) I forgot how the race went cus I haven's seen the show for a very long time and 2) it would take to long for me to do it so I'm going straight to the part where there in the module on the ground after Oban got trashed by Canalletto. Only difference is that Satis is still part of the story for a little while longer so enjoy ^_^)

Okay so after Eva and Jordan won the final race and of course Kross is dead now and Oban became this desert plain with nothing but sand and wind. Eva, Aikka, Jordan, Molly, Rick, the future Canaan, Don Wei, Stan, Koji, and Satis were all together in the module safe from the sand storm outside (honestly I have no clue what happen to the past Canaan so I left him out like in the T.V. show did and he will come back don't worry if you even care.)

"So I have done what you wanted me to do Jordan and now I am growing very weak and tired now and I also so don't have much time left." Satis said and it almost looked like he was ready to turn to dust

"We thank you for all the help Satis we should be able to take it from here now." Jordan said to Satis

"I'm glad I was able to help for this one last time as the Avatar and I know peace will be restored so with that said I will bid you all farewell." and with that said Satis body became a bunch of little light and that was that last time anyone was going to see him.

"Jordan are you sure this plan will work?" Molly asked all worried. Jordan looked at Molly for a minute then said,

"Yes Molly I'm positive this plan will work and we will succeed." everyone just looked at one another then finally looked at Jordan.

"Then lets get started we have no time to lose." Aikka said ready to fight

"Yeah lets go and stop Canalletto." Eva added in making a fist with her and holding it up proudly and if anyone was looking at her eyes you could probably see that fire in her eyes. Molly just nodded her and was ready to go.

"Alright then lets do it everyone." Jordan said as he started to make his way to the whizzing arrow 3 with everyone following while Aikka and Molly got on G'dar and soon they were off. While they were flying to the temple of the heart Molly was thinking.

"_I know we can do we can win, don't worry mom and dad I will save you no matter we will soon be a family again." _

Once they got to the area Molly noticed that they were followed by one of the races, so did Aikka and he was about to get ready to shoot him down but Molly stopped him by just holding his arm and looking at him. Aikka seem to understand and doesn't mess with his arrow, they all stopped in the middle of the area before figuring out a way to get into the temple of the heart they all heard a sound and they son see these two creatures emerge from the wall ready to attack them. But lucky for them that other racer that followed them started to attack the two creatures which gave everyone the ability to head for safety.

Once everyone headed into the temple and after they did that the racer ended up self-destructing destroying the two creatures.

"Wow I can't believe he did that for us." Molly said and after she said that dark swirls around her body turn her into her older self with the long black hair that went to her mid back, has a figure and is wearing a strapless black dress.

"So that's what you look like when Canalletto makes you do his bidding." Eva said all surprised.

"Yep this is what I look like so if anyone saw me they wouldn't figure it out." Molly said

After they got that settled they looked down the passage and could feel an evil presence and they knew who the evil aura belonged to.

"Canalletto"

* * *

Hi there everyone sorry that I took forever on this chapter but I've been busy with getting ready for graduation and I might take me longer to work on the next chapter cus my graduation is next week and then I will be leaving for New Your and Washington D.C. for a few weeks and I won't be back till around July so Chapter 18 will have to wait. But I hope you like this Chapter and will enjoy so plz Read and Review


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Okay in the last chapter Aikka, Eva, Jordan and Molly made it to the Temple of the Heart and Molly was turned back to the form Canalletto gave her and they felt and evil aura coming from the tunnel and they all knew it was Canalletto.

Now they walking down the tunnel to where the weird pyramid and to also where Canalletto

Is in the opening at the end of the tunnel.

"So Molly what exactly is your parents trapped in?" Eva asked while walking behind her

"I'm not even sure of myself, it's like a weird cylinder chamber and they can't even hear me or see me." Molly said keeping her eyes focused on the path way.

"It must be hard on you though see your mother and father like that though." Aikka said walking right next to Eva.

"And it was also hard to see my past parents fight, while I was here." Molly said a little cold. Aikka and Eva felt like hitting themselves in the head after she said that.

"Well what do you expect Molly all relationships have they there down points sometimes no one is perfect at everything." Jordan all of a sudden said while walking right behind everyone. Aikka and Eva where surprised to hear that from him because they thought he liked making fun of their relationship.  
"I guess your right Jordan but it's just happens to be that I never saw that before between them while growing up."

"That's impressive Molly I guess that their hearts changed to where they love each other to where they won't have that kind of fighting fights." Jordan said like he was some kind of wise man now that's weird.

Eva and Aikka were just left out of the conversation for a while and Molly spoke up,

"We'll be there shortly so when we get there you'll hide and I will walk up to him awaiting his orders which probably are to lead Eva here so the pyramid will activate and then have himself crowned as the Avatar." Everyone just nodded their heads and as soon as they walk through the opening Jordan, Eva, Aikka quickly hid while Molly head down to await for Canalletto which soon appeared from the darkness.

"Well done Molly I am very proud of you for obeying me." Canalletto said with an evil grin

"What choice did I have, it was either obey you or see my parents killed." Molly said with so much anger in her eyes.

"Yes that is true, but it was the only way to have you obey me without any resistance and for my master plan to work to become." Molly soon cut him off by saying,

"Yes I know with my help you will become the Avatar ruler of the galaxy and punish those who imprison you years ago." She said in a really flat voice, Canalletto just looked at her.

"Indeed I presume your mother and father told you that story."

"Yeah she did and she also told me how you toyed with her life by taking my grandmothers life away and causing my grandfather to abandon her." Molly said very angrily. Eva was shocked to hear that it was Canalletto's fault that her mother was dead and why she was always alone in her boarding school.

"But Molly, it was the only way to set my plan into place." Canalletto said trying to make it sound like he was being nice but molly wasn't buying it.

"Oh really. Having my mother suffer and also how I will never be able to see my grandmother only hear stories about her and see pictures of her. You should never make people like my mom a toy that you will soon just throw away Canalletto." Molly was really angry with Canalletto that she soon realized she was starting to lose control and tried to calm herself down.

"Well I am sorry little Molly but its how destiny work and soon my destiny will be realized at last once I become Avatar." Molly just kept her mouth shut "So is dear Eva here or not." Canalletto all of a sudden asked which got Molly out of her thoughts about her grandmother.

"Of course I did Canalletto after you all you asked me to bring her to you. She is actually hiding for I'm afraid some of her friends have followed and also they have figured out your plan." After Molly said that she got all tensed hoping that he would believe her and not know that she was lying and that it was her that told them to hide. But, Canalletto just smiles "Good Molly now wait here." After he said that, he vanished in thin air.

"_Okay guys you're up but be careful he is a lot stronger then you think and know."_ Molly thought to herself.

--With Eva, Jordan, and Aikka—

"Okay now we must be on our guard, Eva stay here, me and Jordan will tell you when it's safe to leave and head for the pyramid." Aikka said as he pulled out his dagger and handed it to while Jordan was getting his gun ready. "This dagger will do harm to any creature and give you a good defense if you need it at all and I promise we will come back to you." After Aikka said that he kissed Eva, Jordan turned his head to give them privacy. After they broke from the kiss Eva held the dagger to her chest and said,

"I do hope you both return to me." After she said that, Jordan and Aikka went in different directions.

Aikka started to scout that area and even uses his Nourasian powers to find Canalletto and once it did he loaded up one of his arrow and started to chant a spell so his arrow lighted up and he soon released it and thought he had hit him but boy he was wrong. Canalletto Appeared in front of him and destroyed the ledge Aikka was on and let's just say he had a bad fall. Molly had saw what happen but couldn't move she was afraid to blow her cover and risk her parent live that she worked so hard to have them safe.

"_I'm sorry Aikka but just hang in there Jordan and I know what we are doing so just hang on a little longer."_

Aikka soon came out of the rubble after Jordan hit Canalletto with his huge gun. Aikka looked at Eva and motioned her to come down that is was safe. Once Eva got down along with Jordan which his leg was injured after Canalletto attacked. But before they could get any closer Canalletto appeared.

"And may I ask what you are doing you three." Canalletto said in an evil voice

"What does it look like we're here to stop you and restore balance to Oban and the universe." Jordan all of a sudden said and Eva and Aikka nodded their heads in agreement

"And what makes you think that your plan will work after all I still have a secret weapon." Canalletto lifted his hand over a clear area and a weird cylinder thing appeared showing a human woman and Nourasian man inside that chamber. Molly's eyes went really wide in fear.

"Mom…Dad." Was all she could say and she couldn't even move.

"How could you do such an evil thing." Aikka all of a sudden said

"Well prince Aikka I needed Molly but she is no longer needed." Canalletto rose his hand up and a light soon surrounded her and soon felt pain all over her body as she was returned to normal.

"You think I didn't know that it was you that told them about me and how I ordered you to do all those deeds and that it was you that leaded them here and told them to hide. Well your very wrong young lady." After Molly was returned to normal, Canalletto then threw her towards a wall and once she hit that wall she let out a painful scream and slide down on the floor not even moving.

"Molly!!!!!" Eva yelled out loud worried that she could be seriously hurt. Aikka actually ran over to her and he did a sigh of relief to see that she was still breathing but just unconscious.

"As you see I no longer need a traitor now it is time for me to take my place as Avatar ruler of the universes." While Canalletto was gloating Jordan had sneaked off. Eva on the other hand was scared out of her mind and couldn't even move.

"Now it is time for me to take my rightful place." After he said that Eva started to glow and was lifted towards the pyramid and the creators soon appeared.

"Canalletto you cannot become the Avatar again, you have abused the power last time so we can't allow you to be that Avatar again." They all said, but Canalletto just smirked,

"Yes that is true but the winner of the race has no desire to become the Avatar so I will take her place."  
"No Canalletto we will not allow it."

"LET ME THREW!!!" Canalletto said very angry and started to make his way to the pyramid but the creators started to stop him but they would hold up for long. Eva was able to get out of Canalletto's spell and soon runs over to Aikka who was holding Molly.

"What do we do, how are we suppose to stop him? If one of use becomes the Avatar Molly will vanish." Aikka said all worried

"I know Aikka but what should we do?" then soon they notice that Jordan was missing and looked around for him.

Jordan was on a giant rock that was right above the pyramid think back to what Molly had told him.

**---Flashback---**

"_Molly you must know how to stop Canalletto, I mean your parents from your time must have told you stories about Oban and what happen with Canalletto." Molly looked at him for a minute then walks up to him and motions him to come down to her level once he did she whispered something in his ear._

"_Mommy told me that you became the new avatar so that Canalletto would not be crowned as the new avatar and to protect my mom." Jordan looked at her he couldn't believe that he had heard that._

"_Are you serious Molly, that's what happened?" Jordan asked in disbelief Molly just nodded her head._

"_I see then I guess I know what I have to do then." Jordan thought_

**---End of Flashback---**

"Yes I do know what I have to do Eva never deserved this nor did Aikka but for me I wanted to do something grand and this is it." Jordan said as he stood up a little and Aikka soon noticed him,

"Eva look up there its Jordan." Aikka said as he pointed at him

"What Jordan what are you doing?!?!?!?!" Eva yelled. Jordan just looked at them.

"I am protecting this universe and all of you so far well." After he said that he jumped down into the pyramids light.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Canalletto yelled and the room was soon filled with light and Canalletto disappeared for good. Aikka and Eva ended up in a strange place but Molly wasn't with them.

"Where's Molly and Jordan ?" Eva asked all worried

"Don't worry we're fine Eva Molly is sleeping in the grass." Eva looked over to see who was talking and was surprised to see it was Jordan covered in this bright light.

"Jordan what happen to you and why did you do this?" Aikka asked

"Because it was my destiny and Molly told me that it was I that became the new Avatar. And you know what I am happy now I always wanted to do something grand and I did it too."

"Thank you Jordan you saved us all and more importantly you save Molly's parents." Eva said

"You're welcome Eva now I must go the creators have a lot to teach me." He smiled after he said that and vanished. Eva and Aikka opened their eyes and found themselves in each other's arms laying in the grass. They both stood to their feet and soon saw that Oban was back to its beautiful normal self.

"Eva… Aikka there you guys are." Aikka and Eva turned around to see Molly running towards them

"Molly you're alright." Eva yelled as she picked up molly and gave her a hug.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be…Don't answer that actually." Molly smiles

"Molly where are you Mom and Dad?" Aikka asked

"I don't know I can't find them anywhere." Molly soon had a sad look on her face. "What if…What if my mom and dad is dead now." Molly started to cry.

"Oh Molly." Eva hugged her tight but they all soon heard voices.

"Molly…Molly where are you." Said a female voice

"Molly answer us where are you." Said a male voice. All three of them turned their head and soon saw a young woman with long black hair wearing a Nourasian dress representing she was the Queen of Nourasia and next to her was a Nourasian man dress as the king of Nourasia.

"Mom…Dad." Molly said and soon they turned their head and saw Molly and both said

"Molly!!!"

"MOMMY….DADDY!!!!" Molly yelled as she jumped from Eva's arms and ran right up to them and her mother bent down and caught her in a hug and picked her up.

"Oh Molly we were so worried about you." Her mother said

"Yes we were afraid we lost you." Her father said

"I thought I never see you ever again Mommy…Daddy." Molly said while she was still crying.

The past Eva and Aikka were watching from distance smiling and soon heard more voices.

"Your majesties, Princess Molly your all right." It was the future Canaan he had also returned to his normal form.

"Yes we're all right and together again." King Aikka said

"Well it looks like our work here is done don't you agree Eva…Aikka." Both Eva and Aikka turned around to see that Rick was right behind them along with Don Wei, Stan, Koji, Satis, and of course the past Canaan.  
"Yeah it sure does look like that and you know I'm going to miss Molly." Eva said and Aikka greed with her.

"Hey I'm going to miss her too but don't forget Eva… Aikka she is your future daughter so she will come back to you guys in a few years." Rick explained

"Yes your right Rick one day in the near future she will come back to us." Aikka said all happy.

Without them knowing it Molly had snuck up behind them and decided to scare them by making a strange noise which it did scare them and they all looked at her.

"I just came over to say thank you all for everything, for saving my mom and dad, taking me in to your family, and for letting me learn a lot about all of you. I really greatful and now I can finally return home. Thank you so much." Molly smiled real big, the other couldn't help but smile back.

"Now take care of yourself tiny mouse." Rick said as he patted her on the head

"And make sure you listen to you parents." Don Wei said with a smile

"And Most importantly never forget us." Eva and Aikka said. Molly smiles "I will don't worry." They all did one last hug and Molly returned to her mom, dad, and her Canaan and they all started to fade. Molly did one last wave good-bye and the others waved back until she was gone. Eva and Aikka looked to the sky.

"You know I forgot to ask Molly how I got you to marry me in the future." Aikka said all of a sudden.

"Well the future is bright and hey I like surprises and I like to keep the future a surprise." Eva said as she laughs.

"I agree with you Eva 100%." After Aikka said that they shared a passionate kiss as the sun settled on the both of them leading to a bright a beautiful future.

~~~~~~Few Years Later~~~~~~~

"Hey Aikka I can feel her kicking."

"Really Eva?" Aikka said as he placed his hand on her belly and felt the baby kick

"Your right she is kicking." Aikka said as he laughed about his soon to be born child

"Why do you both keep calling her a she I mean how do you know that baby will be a girl, it could be a boy." A maid said as she was straitening up the nursery."

"No it will defiantly be a girl and we will call her Molly, it perfect for her." Eva smiled

"Yes I agree with you my queen to the fullest." The maid just laugh and said,

"Okay but please don't be disappointed when you probably end up having a boy."

"Think what you like be me and my lovely queen know we will have a sweet little girl and her name will be Molly." Aikka smiled; the maid just shook her head and left the nursery while Aikka and Eva looked out into the night sky where they always could swear that they could see Molly's smiling face whenever the moon was full.

* * *

**Yeah my Final Chapter** **I'm Finally Done With this story And I Hope you All like this last chapter to this story and also thank you for all the veiws, comments, faves, and adding my story to your aletrs so Thank you very much and I'm glad that you have enjoyed this story thank you very much for eveyting. **

Plz read and review


End file.
